Family, Love, Murder, Revenge
by Imaginationgirl91
Summary: For all you Sam & Steve lovers out there :) I'm not going to fill this in because i feel it will spoil the whole story! Rated M for Smut, Violence, Bad Language.
1. Chapter 1

"Steve! Stop!" Begged Danny as he watched his brother in law and best friend destroy his office, the tears welling in his own eyes, not only because of recent events that had stuck tragedy to their small ohana but the general state his friend was in right now. Steve was absolutely heartbroken. Danny had seen Steve upset. He'd seen him mad and angry…but nothing compared to this. Stood in front of him was a heartbroken man. Ducking as Steve threw a lamp across the room and it smashed into the wall by his head, Danny sighed as he quickly left the office. Nothing he could do or say was going to make this any better right now and he didn't fancy his face colliding with a flying object. Their whole lives had just been ripped apart in a matter of seconds, Steve's especially.  
Looking to Kono as he came out of the office, he could see that she had been crying too. None of them were in a good place right now and he had yet to tell everyone else what has happened.

"Danny…" She began but she just burst into tears. Between looking to Steve and looking to Danny she couldn't help it. The only question that was running through her head right now was why? Why did this have to happen? It wasn't fair.

"I know…" He whispered as he moved over to her and hugged her tightly, the tears just falling now as he hugged her. This couldn't be happening. Surly it was all just a dream? It had to be right? As he heard Steve had stopped destroying everything in sight he pulled away from Kono and looked over to his friend who was slumped against the wall, knees against his chest as he buried his hands in his hair as he rocked back and forth. That wasn't his friend in there. That was a broken man.  
"Give me a sec." He mumbled to Kono as he then took a breath as he headed back into the office. Going over to Steve he moved down beside him. Looking to him for a few seconds he then sighed as he pulled his friend to him and just let him break down on his arms. Was it manly? No. Did he care? No. They needed to stick together at this point right now. Though if he was being honest with himself. He didn't think that Steve would be able to ever get over this.

Kono watched from the table top, tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched the pair of them. Seeing Steve like this…it was so…out of character for him. It had really hit him. Looking up as Chin and Lou came in she looked to them briefly before she looked back to Danny and Steve, her arms moving around herself as she watched them. Her own heart was breaking for them both right now.

"Kono…" Came her cousin's voice as he headed over to her seeing that she was upset. "What's wrong?" He asked looking to her, resting his hand supportively on her arm.

Walking behind Chin Lou frowned before he seen the state of Steve office and his face dropped. He knew something was wrong.

Looking between the two of them, Kono wiped her eyes before she sighed. "The plane that blew up not long after take-off in Los Angeles about half hour ago?" She could feel her eyes starting to water all over again as emotions run high and thick inside the palace. "Sam and Alfie were on it." She blubbered as she completely broke down.

Chin looked to her horrified before he quickly embraced his cousin. No. It couldn't be. Surly they weren't on that flight?

"Oh my god…" Mumbled Lou before he then looked over to Steve and Danny in the office. One man had just lost his sister and nephew and an unborn niece or nephew…while the other man had lost his entire family in a matter of seconds. He couldn't imagine what Steve was going through right now. In fact he couldn't imagine what either of them was going through. He didn't know what to say. There was nothing he could say. None of them could say anything to make this situation better because right now they were in a living nightmare.

"You let it all out buddy." Danny whispered trying to fight back his own tears as he held onto his friend. There was nothing physically left in the office for Steve to destroy so he just broke down.

Looking to his friend Steve shook his head. "I've lost everything Danny. My wife. My son. My unborn child." He blubbered as he hid his face in his hands. "They're all gone."

Danny didn't know what to say to him. There was nothing to say. Nothing he was going to say would stop him from breaking down. He was surprised he didn't shoot the place up. Steve had turned the television on because he wanted to make sure that the plane took off on time so he knew what time he would have to pick them up from the airport, but seconds later they watched as the entire plane engulfed in flames just after take-off. Seeing Steve's reaction…it was the most heart-breaking thing that he had ever seen. He didn't know how he was going to break it to his parents. They had already lost Matty…and now Sam and the kids? And as for Grace…it would leave her absolutely heartbroken. She loved Sam. Adored her. But she took a real shine to Alfie and was excited about having another cousin. He knew it wouldn't go down well at all. He still couldn't believe that this was happening right now. He wanted to think that it was just some sick joke and any minute now Sam and Alfie would come walking through that corridor. But no. He knew now that would only be happening in a dream.

"It's all my fault." Steve mumbled, the tears just rolling down his face.

Danny frowned as he looked to him confused. "How is it?"

"Because I begged her to come back early." He whispered, his eyes locked aimlessly ahead of him. He felt numb. "She wasn't due to fly home until Friday but I begged her to come back early cause I couldn't stand being away from her or the baby any longer. Three weeks has been torture not being with them…I was so selfish."

Danny shook his head and looked to his friend. "Don't you dare blame yourself Steve. You're not selfish. This is the longest you and Sam have ever gone without seeing each other since she's arrived on the Island. Of course you want nothing more but to have your wife and your son back home where they belong so you can be a family. There's nothing selfish about that. It's normal. You didn't know some bastards were going to blow up the plane…you can't blame yourself Steve…"

"Well someone's going to be getting the blame." He mumbled as he quickly wiped his eyes and got to his feet as he headed out of his office. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. "Kono. I want a flight manifest of every passenger that was on that plane and run their names against any terrorist groups or any connections with suspected terrorists."

"Steve we can't do this." Sighed Danny as he followed his friend out and looked to him. "It's not our derestriction…"

"I can't stay here and do nothing Danny. My family. Your family have just been murdered."

"And we will get justice Steve but we can't go all guns blazing in to something that is not even our case…or even in our country. We have to let the mainland do their investigation. All we can do is offer help or ask for updates…"

Resting his hands on the table top Steve could feel the tears welling up in his eyes once more before he then looked to Danny. "I can't do nothing Danny…" He whispered as the tears just fell.

Danny sighed as he moved back over to his friend as he moved his hand to his shoulder and looked to him. "I know…" He whispered to him. It was awful seeing his friend like this. "We will find out who done this…but we got to do it the right way okay? We don't want the Governor down our throats over this. " He whispered to him as he looked to him. "Come on. Let's get you home…"

Steve laughed without humour. "Home?" He looked to his friend. "My house filled of memories of Sam and Alfie?" He shook his head. "I'm going for a walk." He grumbled shaking his head as he headed down the corridor and left the palace. He needed to get away.

Kono watched Steve, her heart breaking into a million pieces as she looked to Danny once more. "I'm worried Danny…what if he does something stupid?" She asked looking to him.

"Right now I don't think he can even think of doing something stupid." He admitted with a sigh as he then went and followed his friend, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets. All of their lives had shattered in a moment of seconds. How could they jump back from this? How was Steve going to be able to get over this? Danny seriously doubted he ever would. He knew how much he adored Sam…and Alfie and not to mention the new baby that was on its way. He didn't see Steve ever coming back from this.

* * *

 _I was going to post this last night before i went to bed but i knew i couldn't leave you guys hanging in suspense of the next few chapters all night._

 _I will admit...i cried writing this chapter!_

 _Chapter 2 will be up shortly!_

 _Love_

 _K x_


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Smut :o;)

 **Three Weeks Ago.**

" _Steve we are not going to be gone that long…three weeks tops. We will be back before you know it." Sighed Sam as she finished making up a bottles for Alfie ready for their flight before she wrapped her arms around her husband as she looked to him resting her chin on his chest. "We will talk and face time every single day. It will be like we're not even gone."_

 _Steve sighed as he looked down to her moving his arms around her. "I know…but it's a long time really when you think about it. We've never been apart that long. It was bad enough when we were apart that week when we first started seeing each other."_

" _I know but my Grandmother is too sick to travel here and I've been promising to take Alfie to see her for months. He's one now I can't put it off any longer. If I don't go my mum will then turn up here giving me grief and we both don't want that."_

 _Steve sighed before he nodded. "Okay…" He grumbled with a pout before he then gently poked her stomach and looked to her. "Don't grow too much while you're gone."_

 _Sam smiled as she looked to him. "I promise I won't. Can't promise I won't grow at all in that time but I promise baby won't grow too much." She beamed with a smile to him. She smiled as she tip toed up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips._

 _Steve smiled as he kissed her back before he then broke the kiss slightly and looked down to her a soft smirk playing on his lips. "What time is your flight?" He whispered against her lips, his hands moving down over her ass, pulling her closer to him as he gave it a gentle squeeze._

" _Not until this afternoon…" She whispered back to him a smirk playing on her own lips back to him. "Alfie's due to wake up from his nap soon…"_

" _Then we best be quick." He mused with a smirk as he pressed his lips back to hers as he picked her up and bought her legs around his waist as he pressed her back up against the wall, pinning her to the wall as his one hand moved slowly up her leg glad she was wearing a skirt at this point._

 _As he pinned her to the wall Sam smirked against his lips as she looked to him. "Someone getting a bit excited?" She mused against his lips as she kissed him, playfully biting his lip before she moved her lips to his neck, softly biting his neck before she let out a loud moan against his skin as he slowly pushed himself inside her. She didn't even hear him undo his zipper. Moving her forehead to Steve's she clung onto him tightly trying to hold back moans but Steve was making it impossible as he thrusted as hard and as fast as he could into her. They did have to be quick before Alfie woke up. The used whatever opportunity they had to have sex lately. They put it down to Sam's hormones but they had never been any different from the moment they got together. They were always at it!  
"Oh god Steve…" She moaned as she dug her nails into his shoulder her head falling back onto the wall exposing her neck._

 _Steve took full advantage as Sam let her head fall back onto the wall as he moved his lips to her neck and began kissing, sucking and biting at her neck. Anything to drive her crazy! And he knew how to drive her crazy._

 _Crushing her lips back to Steve's Sam tried to be as quiet as she could so they didn't wake up Alfie but not moaning at all was impossible. Moaning against his lips she held onto his hair tightly, tightening her legs tightly around him her grip on him getting tighter the closer to her orgasm she got._

" _That's it baby…let go…" He whispered against her lips he kept going, he wasn't giving in yet. Not until she came first and he knew that she was getting closer by the second._

 _As Steve kept going Sam could feel she was close. With one hard thrust Sam let go, Steve's name tumbling from her lips as she came._

 _Feeling her let go Steve bit his lip and thrusted fast into her before he moaned her name as he let go himself, pouring himself deep inside her as he hid his face in her neck and kept her close to him. When he finally stopped he lifted his head and pressed his forehead to hers as he smiled to her. "You drive me crazy…" He whispered to her before he then held onto her tightly before he went over to the sofa and fell back on it, keeping a hold of his wife as he looked up to her. "Think we can survive three weeks of no sex?" He then questioned with a chuckle to her._

 _Holding onto him tightly as he headed over to the sofa she then laughed hearing him and pressed a kiss to his lips. "We're going to have to. Though I will admit when we come back it's going to be very interesting to say the least." She mused with a smirk to him._

 _Steve laughed before he smiled to her. "If it wasn't for the fact you're going to have Alfie with you when you get back I would be dragging you to the airport toilets."_

" _Oh how romantic of you." Laughed Sam. "I've been away for three weeks and the only thing you can think about is having sex in the airport toilets."_

" _Only cause I wouldn't be able to wait till we got home! Could always use the truck but then we've already tried that one." He huffed with a pout to her before he then kept his arms around her. "But it will be worth the wait." He smiled to her before he then looked to the monitor as he hard Alfie gurgling away. "I think you woke your son up. All that noise." He teased looking to her._

 _Sam gasped and frowned to him as she playfully hit his chest before she climbed off him. "That's your fault." She grumbled adjusting her skirt she then poked her tongue out to him as she headed upstairs. Going into Alfie's room and seeing him stood up in cot giggling away she couldn't help but smile and look at him in awe. He was such a happy baby. Scooping him up she kissed his head and smiled as she headed back downstairs to Steve._

" _Dada dada." Giggled Alfie as he was carried down the stairs by his mother and spotted his father sitting on the couch._

" _Daddy's boy." Pouted Sam as she passed Alfie to Steve._

" _Yes he is." Beamed Steve as he took his son and smothered the tot in kisses before smiling as Alfie happily snuggled into him and happily clung to him, Steve happily cuddled him back, cherishing this moment seeing as he wouldn't be able to hold him for the next three weeks. It was going to be tough but he knew that they could do it._

 _Rolling her eyes playfully to the two Sam then went back into the kitchen and finished off making snacks for Alfie for the plane ride. He was going to need as much distraction as possible and good was normally a good one for Alfie. He loved his food even if he did only have six teeth.  
It was going to be hard being away from Steve for so long, but she knew they could do it. They had been through so much together already and having Alfie had just made them even stronger. Packing the last few things that she would need for their flight she then headed back into the living room as she sat down with her husband and son, laughing as Alfie dived on her. Kissing his head she smiled and leant into Steve as she just enjoyed this moment with her husband and son. She was going to miss this for the next couple of weeks. Looking to the clock she then sighed as she looked to Steve. "We should get going…" She mumbled looking to him. _

_Sighing Steve nodded as he kissed her head. "You go put him in the truck. I'll grab your suitcase." He mumbled as he got up and went upstairs to retrieve her case. He made no secret of it that he didn't want them to go but he knew that they would be back in no time._

 _Nodding Sam grabbed the baby bag and moved it over her shoulder before she carried Alfie out to the truck and strapped him into his car seat. Giving him his teething ring she then shut the door and climbed into the front of the truck. Smiling as Steve come out with her case she then smiled as she watched Alfie giggle and clap his hands. He was such a daddy's boy._

 _Popping the case in the back Steve got in the front and smiled slightly to Sam. "Ready."_

 _Sam nodded to him. "Yeah let's go." She smiled to him. She knew he didn't want her to go._

 _Driving to the airport Steve would smile now and again as Alfie happily made noises in the back. He could say a few words now; Steve still loved the fact that 'Dada' was his first word. Pulling up outside he got out of the truck and went and got Sam's case from the back before he waited for her._

 _Getting out as Steve pulled up, Sam got Alfie out and happily rested him on her hip before she then walked with Steve into the airport. Steve was quiet. Too quiet. As she checked in and they went into the waiting lounge she looked to Steve before she took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze as she looked up to him. "We'll be back before you know it." She whispered with a smile to him._

 _Steve sighed and nodded as he gave a slight shrug to her. "I know. It's just hard. Being away from you both." He mumbled before he smiled to Alfie as he held his hands open for him. Taking his son he kissed his head before he then moved his free arm around Sam. "Call me when you get there?"_

" _Of course I will." She promised him before she then sighed as they began to call for her flight. She thought they had more time. Tightening her arms around him she then lent up and pressed her lips to his. "I love you so much We both do." She whispered to him._

 _Holding his small family close he kissed Sam back before he then smiled at her words. "I love you too." He whispered before he then kissed Alfie's head. "Love you too little man." He told him with a smile before he then sighed as he passed Alfie back to Sam._

" _I'll call you when we land." She promised him before she then held Alfie close to her as she grabbed their passports out of the bag as she headed over to the desk. Looking to Steve one more time she then gave her tickets in before going down the terminal._

 _Watching her go Steve sighed to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair. That was probably the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He knew it wouldn't be long and they would be back. As he watched the plane take-off he then sighed as he headed out of the airport. As his phone went off he frowned seeing it was a message from Sam. Opening it he couldn't help but smile. Picture of Sam and Alfie pulling funny faces in their seats. Smiling to himself he then set the picture as his screen saver before he headed back to his truck. He could do this. They could do this. Three weeks would be a piece of cake. Well…he hoped._


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Danny got outside the palace Steve was gone. And so was his truck. Sighing to himself he then got into his own car as he drove around to look for Steve. He wasn't sure where he would go. He'd made it clear that he didn't want to go back to the house and there weren't many places he knew that Steve would like to go to. There were too many memories of Sam and Alfie there and he just wasn't ready for that. Trying Steve's cell he then rolled his eyes a little as it went to voicemail. He should have known he wouldn't have answered. Dialling Kono's number he sighed putting it on speaker phone.

"Danny?" Came Kono's voice as she answered.

"Kono will you please trace Steve's cell for me? He left before I got a chance to catch up with him and I don't have a clue on where he is heading and he's not answering his cell phone." He mumbled as he kept glancing around to see if he could spot Steve's truck.

"On it." Mumbled Kono before she sighed a little. "Danny he's at home."

"You sure?" Came Danny's question as he looked to his phone briefly before he looked back to the road.

"Positive. He's at home."

"Thanks Kono." Sighed Danny as he hung up the phone as he then drove to Steve's house. Parking up next to his truck he headed inside. "Steve?" He called as he shut the front door after him before he looked around. As he got no answer he frowned. "Steve." He called once more before he then went into the kitchen. Looking out the window to the back he then sighed seeing his friend down by the water. Heading out down to him he then stood next to him. "I thought you weren't going to come here." He mumbled as he looked to him, his hands going into his pockets. He could tell he had been crying again.

Stood looking aimlessly out to the ocean. He felt nothing. Numb. As Danny stood next to him he didn't even look to him. He just kept his eyes ahead. Hearing him he shrugged a little. "Got to come here sooner or later haven't I?" He mumbled. "Might as well get it out of the way."

Danny sighed. "Steve…I can't imagine what you are feeling right now…"

"Then don't lecture me Danny." Steve snapped looking to him.

At his snap he frowned before he then looked to him. "I will lecture you. Cause I lost my sister and nephew on that plane…as well as another niece or nephew. If she saw you here now I know she'd be giving you hell for acting like this. I'm not saying you shouldn't feel like this Steve…but don't push the rest of us out. We wanna help you."

"You can't help me Danny. I lost my wife and two kids on that plane. Nothing is ever going to be the same again. My entire world has come crashing down." He shook his head and looked back to the water. "Just go away Danny."

"See I'm not going to do that because that would be very wrong of me as your friend and brother in law. I'm not risking you doing something stupid Steve."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid." He grumbled moving his arms around himself as he kept his eyes on the ocean.

"Yeah well I'm not risking it." He told him firmly as he looked to him. "I'm staying with you until…well for as long as need be." He mumbled telling him. "You're still family and you're my best friend and I'm not going anywhere." He told him as he looked to him trying not to well up himself but it was hard. Looking to the ocean he shook his head. "I don't even know how I'm supposed to tell Grace that two people she worshiped the most…are gone." He looked to Steve once more before he sighed. "Come on…lets go back to the palace…she what information we can dig up on this. Kono can get into databases…we can try and get some Intel…"

Steve sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't." He whispered. "I have to sort out the house…"

Danny shook his head as he looked to him. "Don't you dare. Don't erase everything of them."

Steve looked to him. "I meant I had to clean up…"

"Oh…well come on I can help you do that. We'll clean up then go back to the palace okay?" He told him looking to him. There was no way he was leaving him alone.

Steve nodded a little before he moved his arms into his pockets before he headed back up to the house. Going into the kitchen he went over to the pile of dishes that were there and started to fill the sink with hot water.

Watching Steve for a few minutes Steve then went into the living room to straighten up. Picking up bits and bobs off the floor he then sighed as he picked up a soft toy. Looking at it for a few minutes he then moved it onto the side before he finished tidying up. Happy that it was tidy he then went back into the kitchen and grabbed a dish cloth as he dried up the dishes that Steve had washed. The sooner they got this done the sooner they would be out of here. He was worried the longer they were here the more if would bring Steve down even more.  
Drying the last of the dishes he then put the dish cloth on the side before he looked to Steve. "Come on. Maybe the guys have found something."

Drying his hands Steve then sighed as he looked to him. "Find what exactly?" He asked with a shake of his head.

"Yeah well doesn't hurt to try. Now come on." He mumbled to him as he headed out to his car. As Steve followed him and got into the passenger side Danny sighed. He didn't even want to drive. That was so not like Steve. Getting into the Camaro he then drove back to the palace, parking in his usual spot he then got out of the car, walking beside Steve as they headed up to the path to the palace.

Stuffing his hands deep in his pockets as he walked with Danny, his eyes locked onto the ground a sigh passing his lips now and again. Hearing something he frowned and stopped in his tracks and lifted his head a little.

As Steve stopped Danny stopped and looked to him. "Everything okay?"

Shaking his head he sighed. "Just thought I heard something." He mumbled before he started walking again. Hearing the same sound again he frowned and stopped once more. He thought he was starting to lose it already. Hearing someone shout 'Dada' as clear as day he turned his head, the sight he saw? He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He thought that he was dreaming it. Stood in front of him getting out of a taxi were his wife and his son. Watching as Sam put Alfie down and he started walking towards him. He was wobbly on his feet, but he was walking at least! Quickly rushing over he scooped his son up before he practically ran at his wife and embraced her and Alfie so tight the tears streaming down his face. She was here. Alfie was here. He was in shock. The last thing he expected was for them to show up.

"Hello to you too…" Laughed Sam as she hugged her husband back moving her arm around him before she then looked up to him, seeing the tears running down his face her face dropped as she looked to him. "What's wrong?" She asked looking to him. "What's happened?"

Steve shook his head and just embraced his family. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to hold his family.

As Danny came over she looked to her brother confused as to what was going on. She could tell he'd been crying too! As Steve tightened his grip on her she gently rubbed his back and laughed a little. "Pregnant woman remember…"

Letting go of her he sighed. "Sorry."

"What's…" She began before she stopped as Danny yanked her into a hug and hugged her tightly. "Okay one of you seriously need to tell me what the hell is going on."

"Didn't you hear?" Danny asked looking to her as he let her go.

"Hear what?" She asked with a frown as she looked to Steve who was holding onto Alfie as if his life depended on it. "I've been stuck on a plane for six hours…"

"Your flight…" Began Steve as he looked to her.

"Yeah there was space on the early flight.

My mom and dad came down with the flu bug, I didn't want me or Alfie to catch it so we left their place early, I took the chance trying to get an earlier flight and when I checked in they said we could go on the earlier flight because they were delayed anyway…I was going to call to tell you but we had to rush as it was so there was no time. I thought I'd surprise you…" She explained looking to them.

"The flight you were originally booked on…" Danny began as he then looked to her. "Blew up after take-off…"

Sam looked to her brother as he spoke, the colour draining from her face. She felt sick. She was supposed to be on that flight. Alfie was supposed to be on that plane. "Purposely?" She asked.

"We don't know…no one has come forward to claim the attack…" Danny explained with a sigh. Looking to Steve and Alfie he then moved over to Steve and gently took Alfie from him. "I'll go take this little guy inside…leave you two alone for a minute." He whispered before he smiled down to his nephew as he happily played with his tie and headed inside the palace.

Reluctantly letting Alfie go, Steve then looked to his wife. He looked a state. He was exhausted from crying.

Watching Danny go with Alfie Sam then sighed as she looked to her husband as she moved over to him and moved her arms around him. "I'm here…" She whispered to him gently rubbing his back. "We're both safe." She promised as she then looked up to him, wiping the tears that were falling down his cheeks with her thumb.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered to her as he tightened his arms around her as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead avoiding her gaze. "All of you…"

Cupping his face with both her hands she looked to him, making him look her in the eyes. "Well you haven't. I am here. Alfie is here. Our unborn baby is here." She promised as she moved her arms tightly around him. "You're not going to lose us Steve. Ever." She promised as she looked up to him. She had never seen Steve like this. This was something different to how he would have normally behaved in this kind of situation. It had clearly affected him. He was a traumatised man effectively. He thought he lost his family and now they were here? She couldn't imagine how he was feeling. It was all so emotional and confusing. Keeping her arms around her husband she just held him a sigh passing her lips. He was clinging onto her as if his life depended on it. She hated seeing him like this. She just wanted him to feel okay, not this broken shell of a man he currently was.

* * *

 _Of course i wasn't going to kill them off ;) Wouldn't be much of a story if i did!_

 _But things are only just beginning ;)_

 _Love_

 _K x_


	4. Chapter 4

As Sam and Steve came inside everyone had rushed over to embrace her. It was quite overwhelming! Hugging each of them in turn she then chuckled as Alfie wanted a go as well. Taking her son from her brother she hugged him and kissed his head before she noticed the state of Steve's office and sighed to herself a little before she then looked up to him and smiled a little. "How about we head home?" She asked looking to him. He had clearly been through something traumatic and he wasn't dealing with it very well. She just wanted to get him home and try and get him relaxed.

Steve nodded as he glanced at his wife briefly. "Yes. Let's go." He just wanted to get them home. He was a mix of emotions right now and all he wanted was to go home with his wife and his son and cherish them.

"I'll drop you back." Smiled Danny as he headed over to them. He did drop Steve here so it only made sense he took them back.

Sam smiled and nodded before she looked to Alfie and smiled. "Say bye bye to everyone Alfie." She mused with a smile to him.

"Bye bye." Giggled Alfie as he waved to them and began to blow them all kisses before going shy and hiding his face in his mother's neck.

Kono looked to Alfie in awe before she blew him a kiss back and looked to Sam and smiled. She was over the moon that they were both alright. She and Sam had a beautiful friendship and it was something she never wanted to loose.

Sam smiled and waved to them all before they headed out of the palace and back down to Danny's car. Climbing into the back with Alfie she kissed his head as he snuggled into her clearly tired. As Steve and Danny got in the car she looked to Danny. "No driving like an idiot please." She told him before she then looked to Steve. He looked so stressed out. It was so heart breaking to see. Gently running her fingers lightly through Alfie's hair as he nodded off she kept a close eye on her husband.

"I don't drive like an idiot." He pouted. "Don't confuse me with your husband please he's the one who drives like a psychopath." He grumbled as he then headed back to the McGarrett household. As he pulled up outside the house he then smiled to the couple. "Home sweet home." He smiled to them.

"I'll go take Alfie up to bed." Steve mumbled as he climbed out of the car, scooping a sleeping Alfie up from the back he then headed inside the house.

Climbing out of the back Sam plonked herself in the front and looked to the house before she sighed. "Think it's safe to say that he won't be in work for the next couple of days."

Danny gave a nod. "I don't think he'd come anyway. He's a mess Sam."

"He trashed his office." She looked to him. "I saw it."

"He completely lost it." Danny sighed looking to his sister. "We were watching to make sure that your flight left on time so he knew what time to pick you up at the airport. When we saw the plane blow up right in front of us…he snapped. I'd never seen him like that. Right now he's a broken man…"

Sam looked to him. "Then leave it to me to fix him. I'll call you tomorrow." She told him as she got out of the car. Heading inside the house she then looked around to see if he had come back down. Hearing him moving around upstairs Sam put her bag down on the side before she headed up, seeing him curled up on their bed with Alfie she then headed over and watched him watching Alfie sleep and sat on the edge of the bed and looked to him. "This doesn't look like Alfie's bed…" She whispered as she looked to him.

Steve just shrugged as he kept his eyes locked on his son.

As he just shrugged at her Sam sighed as she scooped Alfie up moved to go and lay him down in his playpen in the corner of their room before she then moved back over to the bed and laid down next to him. "Talk to me." She whispered looking to him.

Steve just shook his head as he moved his arm around her and bought her more into his arms. He just wanted to hold her.

Sam frowned as he shook his head and pushed him onto his back before she climbed on him and straddled him, cupping his face she pressed her lips to his before she then looked down to him. "Never mind shaking your head at me. You've got to talk to me Steve. I'm here. Alfie's here and we are both safe. We don't know if that plane was targeted or if it was just a freak accident…but what I do know is that you cannot stay in this funk. Alfie doesn't need to see you like this and I certainly don't want to see you like this. I saw your office. Danny said you lost it." She looked to him before she took his hands and moved them to her body. "See. I'm real."

Sighing against her lips as she kissed him he then looked to her as she spoke before he looked to his hands on her body. "I thought I watched you both die." He mumbled. "The moment I saw that plane go up…I lost my entire family in a matter of seconds. I blamed myself."

Listening to him Sam sighed before she then frowned. "Why did you blame yourself?" She asked looking to him.

"Because I begged you to come home early. If you had come back on Friday like originally planned then you wouldn't have been on the plane. I was being selfish cause I couldn't stand being away from you any longer."

Sam shook her head. "I was coming home early anyway…because I couldn't stand being away from you anymore. And neither could Alfie. He wanted his dad and I wanted my husband." Kissing his forehead she sighed and lent her head down onto his. "Don't you dare blame yourself. All that matters is me and the babies are safe." She whispered kissing his head now and again. She didn't like seeing him like this. And he was blaming himself too.

Sighing Steve moved his arms around her and held her tightly to him. "You're never allowed on a plane again." He mumbled. "Unless I'm the one flying it."

Sam smiled a little and then nodded kissing his head. "Okay. No more planes." She whispered to him before she then looked to him. "No more blaming yourself." She told him firmly.

"It's hard not to." He admitted as he looked up to her.

"Steve…" Sighed Sam. "Stop thinking about what could have been…there are people out there whose family were on that plane…you're lucky me and Alfie wasn't on there…other people out there aren't lucky."

"I don't care about them." He told her. "I care about you. You and Alfie are my life and soon we are going to have another baby who is going to mean as much as you and Alfie do. If I lost you I dunno what would happen because I don't think I could ever go on without you."

"And you never will have to go on without me." She promised as she cupped his face once more and kissed him before she gently stroked his cheek with her thumb. "But I'm not having you in this funk…now I want you to get some sleep while I go down and make some dinner ready for when mister wakes up. No arguments. Sleep. That's an order Commander." Kissing him one more time she then climbed off him and quickly checked on Alfie before she headed downstairs to get some food on the go.

As he was ordered to go to sleep he playfully rolled his eyes to her before he then watched her go downstairs. Climbing out of the bed he snuck over to Alfie and gently scooped him out of the playpen and took him back into the bed with him. He wanted cuddles with his son! Laying back down he then put Alfie securely beside him and moved his arm around him in case Alfie woke up before him and closed his eyes. He did need some sleep and he hoped that he would feel better once he had had some sleep.

Going into the kitchen Sam took out some chicken breasts out of the fridge and popped them on a baking tray before popping them into the oven. Grabbing some veg out of the fridge she started cutting up some cucumber and carrots into sticks for Alfie to snack on. Hearing something being posted through the door she frowned a little. It was too late for the post. Washing her hands she dried them off before going to the door, picking up the envelope that was lying on the floor she then raised an eyebrow. It was addressed to her. Opening the envelope and pulling out the piece of paper her face drained of colour as she read it.

 _Lucky escape. I'll get you next time, bitch._


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Sam, what you doing here?" Asked Kono with a smile as Sam walked into HQ.

Glancing around slightly she then looked to Kono and Chin at the table top. "Are Steve and Danny around?" She asked as she looked to the two of them.

"No they're following up on a lead for this case we're on…" Chin told her before he frowned a little. "Everything okay? You seem a bit distracted."

"Good." She mumbled before she dug through her bag and grabbed the note she had received and passed it to them. "You could say I'm a little bit distracted."

Kono frowned a little. Sam looked too distracted for her liking. Taking the note she opened it, her mouth dropping slightly as she looked to her friend. "Please tell me you have shown Steve this."

"No I haven't and I intend to keep it that way." She told them both looking to them. "Steve is still struggling. He's having nightmares about everything that's happened. If I show him this he's going to completely freak out…same with Danny. I don't want either of them knowing until I get to the bottom of it."

"When did you receive this?" Chin asked looking to the note before he then looked to Sam once more.

Sam sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair a little. "Three days ago."

Kono looked to her and shook her head. "Sam you are a walking target, you have to tell Steve…who even sent this?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'll give you three guesses." She grumbled before giving a slight shrug as she looked to them. "I can only think of one person who wants me out of the way that much. "

Chin raised an eyebrow and looked to her. "You think Catherine is behind this? I thought that she had given up on trying to win Steve back." Chin sighed. "Sam you need to tell Steve."

"No I don't." She told him firmly. "If she wants to play games then she can bring it cause it's her who is going to lose."

"Sam if it was Catherine then she blew up a plane…" Sighed Kono as she looked to her. "She killed hundreds of people thinking you were on that plane…she's clearly not going to stop until you are out of the way. You're in real danger. Catherine was in the navy…she's not stupid."

Sam looked to her. "She is stupid. Because she's seriously underestimated me." She looked to them. "I'm serious when I say I do not want Steve or Danny knowing."

"So what do you plan on doing Sam?" Chin asked looking to her. "You're nearly five months pregnant…it's not just you that you have to think about not to mention you have Steve and Alfie to think about as well."

"Yeah well I'm fed up of her thinking she can come and stick her nose in and try and control everything. Steve is my husband not hers. She has no right being here anymore not to mention she's pretty much a terrorist now! She blew up a plane. She's a murderer. She won't be getting off lightly."

"You're going to need proof it's even her in the first place." Chin told her.

"I'll get my proof don't worry about that."

"So if you don't want us to tell Steve and Danny what do you want us to do exactly?" Kono asked looking to her.

"I need someone to keep a track of her. See where she is at all times while I do my digging."

"Sam you are playing with fire." Kono warned looking to her.

"Look…I know you don't like it but I've got to do this. Please. Just help me." Looking to her watch she then looked to them. "Look I have to go pick Alfie up from day care…i'll come back after I've picked him up…"

"And what if Steve and Danny are here? What are you going to tell them?"

"I'll think of something." She told them before she backed away heading down the corridor. "I have to go. Please guys…" She looked to them before she then headed out of the palace and down to her car.

"I'm not happy about this." Chin told Kono as he looked to her.

"Neither am I…" She sighed as she put the note in her pocket before she looked to him. "If we track Catherine's phone then we need to trace Sam's too. Just to be on the safe side."

"She has no proof that it's Catherine after her…technically that note could have come from anyone."

"Do you know anyone else who hates her?"

"She owns a law firm Kono…she might have made it the most respected one of Hawaii but that's not going to do her any favours with people who like to get on the wrong side of the law. I think we should tell Steve."

"But you heard what she said…Steve's having nightmares still. We both know he's still struggling. The guys forgotten how to shave lately…let's just give her a few days…we'll keep an eye on her. Only worry Steve if we really have too."

"Okay fine but the moment she's in danger I'm telling Steve."

"What are we telling me?" Came Steve's voice as he and Danny came into view hearing his name.

The two cousins looked up and Kono smiled. "That you just missed Sam. She just wanted to check in but she had to go and pick Alfie up from day care. She said she'd pop by again after she's picked him up." She told him with a smile. "So any luck?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"Steve shot the suspect." Danny stated looking to them.

Chin raised an eyebrow. "I take it he didn't want to talk."

"You would be correct in thinking that." Steve commented moving his hands to his hips before sighing. "We have no other leads apart from the mystery man no one seems to know and we can't find…"

"You think he's left the Island?" Kono asked looking to him.

"Well if he has he done it quick." Danny stated moving his hands into his pockets.

"Which means we have no chance of catching him if he's no longer here…" Steve grumbled before he sighed as his phone went off. Taking it out of his pocket, frowning at the number he then pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He answered moving his free hand into his pocket. "Yeah speaking… she hasn't? No no it's fine I'll come get him now. Bye." Hanging up the phone he frowned. "That's weird."

"What?" Asked Danny.

"That was Alfie's day care…Sam hasn't turned up to pick him up."

Danny sighed. "You go I'll try and get a hold of Sam."

"That's odd that's where she was going straight from here…maybe she got caught up in some traffic?" Kono suggested looking to him.

Frowning Steve then shook his head as he then headed out of the palace. He had to go and pick up his son.

Taking his phone out of his pocket Danny dialled Sam's number, sighing as it went straight to voicemail before looking to Kono. "See if you can trace her…it went straight to voicemail."

Kono nodded before she typed in Sam's number. Looking to Danny she sighed. "It must be off…"

"Why the hell would she turn her phone off?"

"Maybe she didn't." Chin commented with a shake of his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked looking to him.

Kono glared to her cousin and sighed as she rubbed her forehead. There was no keeping it from him now.

"What's going on?" Danny demanded looking to the two of them.

Chin looked to Kono. "We have to tell him."

"Tell me what?"

Kono sighed as she took the note from her pocket and slid it over to Danny.

Danny frowned taking the piece of paper and opened it. Reading it he then looked to the two of them. "What's this?"

"That was sent to Sam three days ago…"

"The day she was supposed to be on the plane that blew up." Sighed Danny. "I take it Steve doesn't know?"

"She didn't want to tell him. Or you. She said Steve's still having nightmares about the whole thing. She just wanted to try and sort it herself."

"Sort it herself? Someone's out to kill her and she wants to sort it herself? What the hell is wrong with her?" He shook his head and looked to them. "When did she give this to you?"

"Today…before you arrived." Chin told him before sighing. "She's under the impression that it's Catherine…"

"Catherine? I thought she was long gone anyway from the lack of contact we've had from her…besides I don't think Catherine is even capable of this. She serves her country and all that. Surly becoming a terrorist isn't top of her list."

"No but getting rid of Sam is. And we don't know what she would do to get rid of her. Sam is a walking target…" Kono told him looking to him. "She wanted us to track Catherine's phone…keep an eye on her."

"And have you?"

"We haven't had chance yet."

"Do it." Sighed Danny shaking his head. "I'm going to kill her."

Kono nodded before she began typing away. As it came back blank she shook her head. "There's no trace of her either…"

"So what are we presuming?" Chin asked. "That Catherine has her?"

"We don't know that for sure. We don't even know if it's her to begin with…" Kono defended with a sigh.

"Pull up the CCTV from here…see where Sam went and what direction…maybe see if we can track her through the cameras on the street. See where she ended up." Danny ordered before sighing. "This isn't going to go down well with Steve."


	6. Chapter 6

A frown forming on her features Sam's eyes fluttered open. She sure as hell had one hell of a headache. Her arms felt heavy. Her legs ached. Her eyes were itching like shit. She was confused. She couldn't remember what had happened. All she could remember was getting in the car and then when she stopped at a set of traffic lights and then something being sprayed into her eyes and then nothing. Lifting her head she then frowned even more. She had no idea where she was. "What the hell…" She mumbled noticing her hands were cuffed in chains to a ceiling. It looked like she was in some sort of dungeon! Pulling on the chains slightly to see if they would loosen from the ceiling she shook her head and looked around to see if she recognised where she was. She didn't have a clue! She had never seen this place before.

"Oh you're awake." Beamed a familiar voice as Catherine came into view, moving her hands into her pockets as she looked to her rival.

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh great. Should have known it was you. Place reeks of psycho bitch." She grumbled with a roll of her eyes again.

Catherine frowned before she moved over to her and slapped her across the face. "You watch who you are talking too. You might think you have won but you haven't. I will get back together with Steve." She mused to her.

Glaring at Catherine as she slapped her Sam then rolled her eyes and looked to her. "When are you going to give up? Steve is never going to take you back. He doesn't love you. He loves me. He loves our son. He loves our unborn baby. You are not even a factor I don't know why you are even bothering to try. You're fighting a losing battle Catherine when are you going to get that? This whole thing is just getting beyond boring now. Do you even have any idea what you did to Steve? No you don't because you are nothing but selfish. You destroyed a man I never believed had the ability to be destroyed. I lay awake at night waiting for him to wake up from his nightmare so I can hold him and tell him that everything is okay because I wasn't on that plane and that me and his children are safe." She snapped glaring at her. She wasn't afraid of her and wasn't afraid to tell her exactly what she thought. She was fed up of Catherine thinking she was calling all the shots. "You're practically a terrorist, Catherine. You think Steve is going to want anything to do with you when he finds out what you've done? You tried to kill the people who mean the absolute world to him." She laughed without humour looking to her. "You're a crazy bitch you know that?" She shook her head and looked to her. "You're in way over your head if you think Steve will ever forgive you."

Hearing her Catherine punched her across the jaw. "You shut your mouth." She hissed before she smirked looking to her. "I'm in over my head? Oh no little girl. You are the one who is in way over their heads." She told her looking to her. "Things are going to get very interesting." She mused before she then turned on heel and left Sam alone in the room.

Spitting out the blood from her mouth thanks to Catherine's punch Sam then sighed and rolled her eyes before she then looked up to the chains that were keeping her hostage. Tugging on them as hard as she could Sam looked up to see if any movement loosened from the ceiling attachment. It was a long day as it was…and now it had gotten even longer thanks to Catherine! Looking down to her pockets she frowned to see if she could see her phone but Catherine had clearly taken it. As Sam heard the door open once more she then looked up frowning hearing two sets of footsteps. Great it was a two against one scenario at this point. As Catherine walked over with another woman, Sam looked to the woman and frowned a little to herself. She looked familiar but she couldn't quite place her. It was frustrating. She could have sworn that she had seen this woman before.

"This is her?" Came the woman's question as she eyed up Sam.

Catherine nodded. "Yes."

"She doesn't seem capable of doing those things."

Catherine looked to her. "You'd say the same thing about me. Don't underestimate her. She's smarter than she looks and she's capable of doing anything. I've seen most of her work. She's a violent thug and a monster."

Hearing Catherine Sam looked to her completely gone off. "You're on crack or something right? How am I a violent thug I'm pregnant you complete and utter idiot. How can I be a monster when I can just about tie my shoe laces? You on the other hand? Well…actions speak louder than words Catherine. You're the monster. Not to mention murderer."

The woman frowned. "What's she talking about?" She asked looking to Catherine.

"Don't listen to her." Catherine snapped giving Sam a filthy look. "She's poisoness…nothing but a compulsive liar. She's going to put the blame on anyone rather than take responsibilities for her own actions."

Sam scoffed. "Yeah right. You kidnapped a pregnant woman remember? Sprayed my eyes and hit me over the head? Not to mention you've hit me twice in the space of two minutes. Who looks more of the bad guy here? Cause I can assure you that it is not me." She looked to her. "Do you have any idea where I was going when you jumped me?"

"I don't care." Catherine stated looking to her.

"Oh you will do. I was going to get my son…when I didn't show up who do you think the first person they're going to call is?"

"We're leaving." Catherine stated as she pulled the woman out of the room by her arm.

Sam shook her head. Catherine hadn't thought about this and that woman was still bugging her. Why did she know her? Well look familiar. It was frustrating. Walking as far as she could she then glanced around to see if she could see any other exists or entry points. So far it only seemed the one. Sighing to herself she then looked down to her bump. "Daddy is not going to be happy when he finds out." She grumbled before she then looked up as someone came in again. Seeing it was the woman she looked to her, her hands tightening around the chains.

"I think we need to talk." Came the woman's voice as she stood in front of Sam.

Sam looked to her and gave a slight shrug. "Talk about what? The fact that your partner in crime is a friggin psychopath who likes to kidnap pregnant women?"

"She's told me everything you've done…"

"I've done?" Sam asked with a frown. "What have I done exactly?"

"You blew up a plane…"

Sam burst out laughing as she looked to her. "She told you that?" Sam laughed again shaking her head. "Wow she is crazier than I thought."

"You didn't?"

"No! She did! She blew up that plane thinking I was on it." Sam told her looking to her. "What else has she told you?" Sam asked curiously to her.

"That you've killed an ex-boyfriend. Stalked the Hawaii Five-0 task force. Broke into high encryption files so you know what cases they're working even putting cameras in their homes so you can keep an eye on them…"

"Okay the killing the ex-boyfriend part is true…was self-defence after the prick shot me in the leg after he tried to smother me to death back when I lived in New York…as for stalking? My husband works in that task force…the rest is complete lies. Sounds like what she's doing more like. No wonder she's always one step ahead all the time."

"You're married to one of the Five-0?" She asked looking to her curiously.

Sam nodded attempted to wave her left hand to show her engagement and wedding bands. "Yes. And when he finds out what's happened he's going to have another complete meltdown. Not to mention my brother. Between the pair of them they'll both need therapy."

"You're Danny's sister…" She commented recognising the resemblance between them. Especially now that she was speaking. The way she spoke and attitude was very similar to Danny's when he was annoyed.

"Yes, I'm Danny's sister and Steve's wife. Known to most people as just Sam or to other people the bitch who owns the law firm." She rolled her eyes and looked to her once more and sighed. "It's Catherine who is crazy and out of control. Not me."

The woman's face dropped hearing her. "You're married to Steve? Steve McGarrett?"

Sam nodded. "Yep." She frowned. "Why?"

"Steve's my son."

And then it clicked. Sam looked to the woman in front of her. The woman she had never met but had heard so much about and seen pictures of. Her mother in law. Grandmother of her soon to be two children. The famous Doris McGarrett.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why the hell didn't she tell me?!" Demanded Steve as he looked to Kono and Chin whilst Danny held and tried to nurse his nephew who was on the grizzly side. "What the hell is she thinking? How could she keep this from me! That note confirms that she was the intended target of that plane blowing up! She's a walking target for crying out loud she should have not kept that from me!"

"Because she didn't want you to worry, Steve." Sighed Kono looking to him. "She told us you're not coping well and having nightmares still…she was just looking at your best interests at heart not wanting you to worry until she got all the facts." Kono explained looking to him. When Steve came back with Alfie and saw the look on their faces he knew something was up so they had to tell him. And like she predicted. He flipped, but not as bad as they all had expected.

Steve looked to her gone off and shook his head. "My best interests? She's missing Kono how is that looking at my best interests?!"

"Okay can we keep the voices down. Your son isn't impressed with your yelling." Danny commented looking to his partner before down to Alfie once more. He was calming down but he was still moaning. His cheeks were red from teething as well as a runny nose.

Steve sighed and shook his head as he took his son before he then looked to them. "We need to find her." He told them as he grabbed a tissue and wiped his son's nose. As Alfie started to cry, clearly not liking what his father just did Steve sighed as he moved him into his chest for a cuddle and kissed his head. "I'm sorry buddy."

Pouting to Alfie, Kono then looked to Steve. "Well we were able to trace her for so long but then she turns down into a street that the cameras bust. Has been for a while. We circulated the surrounding streets during the time frame but there's no sign of her leaving that particular street."

"So her car could still be in that street with the busted camera?"

"We've asked Duke to send down a car just to have a circulate around the area to see if they can spot it. We're still waiting to hear back from him."

"And she's sure that this note is from Catherine?" Steve asked as he gently rubbed Alfie's back to try and sooth him.

"She seemed pretty sure." Chin confirmed. "She didn't know anyone else who would want her out of the way that much."

"But that would mean Catherine took down the plane…that's not a Catherine thing. She fights for her country. Not turn into a terrorist and blow up a plane…that seems a bit extreme for her."

"We don't know Catherine anymore." Danny commented looking to his brother in law. "She was gone a long time…and it has been a long time since you two…maybe she generally thought she was coming back to you and now she hasn't…well she's lost the plot and will do what it takes to get you back." He shrugged a little and looked to him.

"Yes but like I pointed out to Kono it might not be Catherine either…Sam owns a very successful and respected law firm…some people might not like that either. We don't know what's going on at this point." Chin told them leaning against the table top.

"But Sam's hasn't really been there…she's only been back in work properly the last two months and she's only working half days so she can still have time with Alfie. She'd hardly be the biggest target there right now…" Steve grumbled with a shake of his head before he then looked to Alfie and sighed as he started to get grizzly again.

"Mum, mum, mum." Grizzled Alfie as fidgeted in his dad's arm. He was tired and wanted his mummy.

"I know buddy." Sighed Steve as he dug through Alfie's bag and picked up his pacifier and popped it into mouth, smiling a little as Alfie cuddled into him, clinging onto Steve's top tightly. Kissing his head he then looked to others. "We have to find her."

Danny was surprised at Steve's general reaction to the situation. He put it down to Alfie being there with him and he didn't want to frighten the tiny tot by losing his temper. Watching Steve with his son he then thought to himself before he looked to Steve. "I'll go out. See if I can find any witnesses who have seen Sam. See if Duke's got any leads on where her car is."

Steve nodded a little before looking to Chin and Kono. "Why don't you two go and see if you can track Catherine. Apparently she's back to living back at her old place but she was also staying in a motel…check that too. If it is her that's got Sam she'll be close to one of those."

Chin and Kono nodded before they headed out of the palace and down to their cars. They needed to find Sam ASAP.

Watching them go Danny then looked to Steve. "She'll be okay."

Steve looked to him. "Will she? She's a walking target Danny. That plane was targeted because whoever did it thought that she was on it." Holding onto his son tightly he then looked to Danny. "We're in a living nightmare right now until we catch whoever done this. It's like the other day all over again." He whispered with the shake of his head as he looked down to his son once more who was starting to nod off in his arms.

"This is Sam, Steve. You know she's not going anywhere without a fight." Danny commented looking to him. "You seem rather calm about it…"

"I got my son to think about right now. I can't have him seeing me like the mess I have been in the nights when it's just me and Sam. I've got to be strong for him." He simply told him before he sighed and looked to Danny. "Go. Call me if you get anything." He told him before he then went to his office which had been cleaned up and sat down on the sofa with Alfie and happily cuddled him to sleep. Deep inside he wanted to freak out. Have the meltdown. Sam was right. He was still struggling with everything that happened. His whole life was ripped apart for the best part of two hours. He was destroyed. And then it turned out that Sam and Alfie were safe. It was a very mixed emotion thing to be going through. All he could think about was that moment he watched the plane blow up right in front of his eyes. How he felt his heart break into a million pieces. Since he met Sam he had shown a lot more sympathy and a lot more empathy than he had ever shown before. She bought that out in him and not having her in his life was probably the worst thing that could ever happen to him and since Alfie was born, his feelings of love went to a whole new level. He loved Sam. But the love he felt for Alfie…his own flesh and blood. It was something he'd never experienced before or never thought that he would experience. It was a love like no other and they had such a beautiful and strong bond as father and son.  
Looking down at his now sleeping son he pressed a soft kiss to his head. He desperately wanted to be out there looking for Sam but he couldn't risk being away from Alfie. If Sam was the target who's to say that Alfie's not part of that target too? He didn't want to be putting his son in that kind of danger and apart from the Five-0 guys there wasn't anyone really he trusted to leave Alfie with. He wasn't keen on him even going to day care but Sam insisted to help with his social development and to be around other babies. He could ask Lou but Lou had booked the week off. Last thing he'd want is to babysit a one year old. Leaning his head gently down on his son's he let a sigh pass his lips as he did and softly kept rubbing Alfie's back. "We'll get her back little man. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe I've been kidnapped by my own mother in law…" Sam commented with a shake of her head.

"Actually I played no part in kidnapping you…Catherine said she needed help in getting rid of a problem…a problem that was big threat to everyone. She just told me to meet her here." Doris explained looking to her.

Sam looked to her and frowned. "So Catherine calls you come running? Steve tries to call you and you ignore him. Wow your loyalties don't need questioning at all do they?" She commented sarcastically with a shake of her head.

"That's not fair." Doris sighed looking to her.

"No, you know what's not fair? Ignoring your son. That's not fair. You've missed out on the best two years of his life…you missed his wedding day. You missed the birth of your first grandson…that's not what's fair because despite what Steve tells me about how much he's not bothered about you not being here I know deep down that he wanted you there." She shook her head and looked to her.

Doris looked to her. "You have a son?"

Sam looked to her and nodded. "Yeah. Alfie. He's fourteen months old."

Doris looked to Sam's stomach. "And expecting baby number two."

Sam ignored her comment and looked to her. "When Steve finds out you've been helping that psycho he's going to hit the roof. And to be honest I've got enough shit to deal with right now. I'm already trying to fix my broken husband thanks to her. He's been a mess ever since he thought me and Alfie were on that plane that Catherine blew up. He has had nightmares about that day. How do you think he's going to feel now knowing I'm missing? Because he will know cause if I haven't shown up to pick Alfie up from day care the next person they call is Steve." She looked to her mother in law and sighed. "I know Catherine is armed…"

Doris shook her head slightly and grabbed a key out of her pocket and undone the chains on Sam's arms and looked to her. "Last thing in the world I want is to hurt my son…or his family. I want to help you…"

Surprised that Doris helped her Sam looked to her and rubbed her wrists a little. Her arms felt so heavy right now. Hearing her she sighed and looked to her. "I need a gun…"

Doris looked to her surprised. "A gun? No way. I think Steve would have a fit if I gave you a weapon. I'm already in his bad books not to mention Catherine is the only one who has a gun...she's only got the one."

"Look this is between me and Catherine. And today it ends. You wanna help? Then go and get Steve and my brother. Or easier than that go turn my phone on so they can trace it." She told her with a slight shrug. "I'm doing this whether you like it or not."

Doris looked to her and raised an eyebrow. "You're a stubborn one aren't you? You can't fight Catherine, you're pregnant."

"Watch me." Sam told her looking to her. "You think I'm just going to let her get away with everything that she has done to me and my family? She tried to kill me and my children. She's not getting away with it." She shook her head and sighed. "Just like Catherine you seriously underestimate me." Walking around slightly to observe the place she then spotted a crowbar on the floor and picked it up, holding onto it tightly. Looking to Doris she shrugged. "If you're going to run again then run, but I will tell Steve. I'm not going to lie to him about you being here. I can't. Just do yourself and me a favour and turn my phone on." Sam told her with a slight shrug as she looked to her. "If not for me do it for Steve or at least your grandson."

"I'll help you." Doris promised her. "But just stay low in here…let me get word to Steve where you are without Catherine getting suspicious…I'll try and keep Catherine distracted best I can until help arrives."

Sam nodded a little and looked to her. "Thank you." She commented before went and hid behind some crates in case Catherine decided to make an appearance while Doris was out. She guessed they were in some kind of warehouse from the amount of crates that were around. Crouching down she then clung onto the crowbar tightly. She wasn't taking any chances and hoped Doris would pull through with this. She still couldn't believe that Catherine had made her out to be the bad guy. She was seriously deluded.

Heading out of the room, Doris locked it up before she then looked over to Catherine.

"You do what you had to do?" Catherine asked as she looked to her.

Doris looked to her before giving a slight nod. "I roughed her up a bit." She told her with a shrug. "She's a stubborn one that's for sure. Was expecting her to beg or something…but nothing." She commented with a frown before she sighed. "I'm going to head out for some fresh air. She's made me all…agitated." She grumbled with a shake of her head.

Catherine nodded to her. "Okay. Try and keep a low profile."

"I will don't worry. Last thing I want is for one of them to spot me and go running to Steve and telling him that I'm back." She grabbed her sunglasses and popped them on before slipping the car keys into her pockets. "Stay away from her. I haven't finished with her yet."

Catherine nodded. "No worries there. Just looking at her makes my skin crawl. When you get back we will get the job done. I've rented a car it's going to be ready to pick up after five."

Doris nodded. "I won't be long. Just need to shake this feeling off." She told her before she then left the warehouse they were in. Heading over to the car she took a deep breath as she got into the car and headed towards the Five-O building, she needed to tell Steve where his wife was. Pulling up outside she saw Steve's truck, Danny's car…they were all in there. Getting out of the car she then headed inside. She was nervous. Really nervous. She hadn't seen her son in so long. And Sam was right. Steve calls and she doesn't respond. Catherine did and she came running. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right. Clutching the car keys tightly in her hand as she took them out of the ignition, she looked up to the Headquarters a small sigh passing her lips. Climbing out of the car she then made her way inside, people looked to her as she passed. They knew who she was alright. As she was buzzed through by reception she headed up, the closer she got to seeing her son the more nervous she got. As she walked through the corridor past their offices she could see them all around the table top. She could see Steve. He did look awful. Stressed. And in need of a good shave!

"She can't just disappear." Steve commented with a shake of her head as he folded his arms across his chest. "She was clearly taken on that street…someone must have seen something."

"I might be able to help." Came Doris's voice as she made herself aware to the others.

Seeing his mother standing there, Steve looked at her blankly. He had taken Alfie to Lou's. He hated asking but Lou was more than happy to watch Alfie along with Renee. Looking to his mother he then looked down to the table top once more. "I seriously doubt that." He commented while everyone else just looked to Doris, shocked that she was standing right in front of them.

"Actually I can. I know where your wife is." Doris told her son with a sigh.

Hearing her Steve looked up and practically glared at her. Standing up straight he then moved closer to her. "I'm surprised you even know I'm married."

"I know. And I know you have a son and another baby on the way."

"How?" He asked looking to her, his arms folding across her chest once more.

"Because I've seen her. Spoken to her."

Danny frowned as he looked to Doris. "You kidnapped her?"

"No." Doris quickly defended looking to her. "I had nothing to do with her being kidnapped. Catherine called…."

"Catherine called you?" Steve asked looking to her in disbelief. "I try getting hold of you and I get nothing yet she calls you and you go running? Who is your child? Me or her? Talking about lack of loyalty Doris."

Doris looked to him and raised an eyebrow. "Okay slight deju vu I had the same lecture off your wife…"

"Yeah they're two peas in a pod it's creepy." Danny told her with a shake of his head.

"Where is she?" Steve demanded looking to her. "What have you done to her?"

"I haven't done anything, but we are running out of time. Catherine called me to tell me she needed help with a problem that was putting you in danger so I came... When I saw your wife the things Catherine said she did didn't seem like something she'd do so I spoke to her alone…told Catherine I was giving her some hard punishment…I clicked that she was Danny's sister then she said she was your wife…" She sighed. "I'm sorry Steve…this is not how I wanted to come back into your life. I told Catherine I needed some air. When I get back she wants us to finish your wife off. She's hired a car to then get rid of her. They're in the old abandoned warehouse off Kalihi Street…"

"The street we lost Sam in…that's very sloppy of Catherine to hide her that close…" Kono commented looking to her.

"Or genius." Chin commented looking to his cousin before looking to the others. "We haven't had any witnesses because it's so close. No one has seen the struggle…if there was one."

"There wasn't… Sam was sprayed in the eyes before being knocked out…" Doris explained before looking to Steve. "She is perfectly fine…apart from some itchy eyes and a busted lip thanks to Catherine…" She told him before she then sighed as her phone went off. "It's Catherine…"

"Loudspeaker." Steve ordered her looking to her.

Doris sighed before she answered the phone, putting it on loudspeaker. "Yes Catherine?"

"Where are you?" Came Catherine's question.

"I've just popped into the coffee shop…why?"

"Oh really? Then how come the GPS on the car says you're at Five-0 headquarters?" She snapped back to her. "You just had to go asking questions didn't you? I told you to stay away from her. Well done Doris. You just signed her death warrant. Give Steve my love." She commented before hanging up the phone.

Hearing Catherine's words Steve felt his blood run cold before he looked back to the others. "Gear up. We're leaving." He told them before he looked to his mother once more.

"I didn't know…" Sighed Doris as she looked to Steve. "I was going to turn Sam's phone on but Catherine has hidden it. I didn't know what else to do so I came here. I promised her that I'd get hold of you."

Steve just looked to her before he then took a gun and vest as Danny handed it to him before he headed down to the corridor. He had no words for his mother. He needed to get to his wife and quick. He knew that Catherine was deadly serious about hurting Sam.

* * *

 _So i'm hoping you're all liking the Doris twist that i've thrown in :) there have been comments over Catherine's actions and how she'd never do what she did etc...but that the point of this. I'm writing what would never really happen as i find it much more exciting and fun. I like Catherine, i liked her in the show (until she broke Steve's heart) and thought it would be fun to experiment her as the villain for a change :) don't worry about her being out of character. that's the fun part of making up stories :)_

 _Love_

 _K x_


	9. Chapter 9

Shoving the door open a gun armed in her hand, Catherine's face dropped as she moved around the corner and saw Sam was not chained up. Taking the safety cap off the gun she then looked around and smirked to herself. "You can't hide forever!" She shouted as she began to move around the crates to go and look for Sam. "Your mother in law might have given you a hand in getting free of those chains…but do you seriously think that you are going to get out of here alive?" She mused with a chuckle and a shake of her head.

Moving around the crates quickly and as quietly as she could as Catherine stormed in, Sam held onto the crowbar quickly, poking her head around the crates to see if she could spot Catherine. She could hear her walking. Ducking through some more crates she then looked up before she quietly began to climb someone of them. At least that would give her some leverage and see where Catherine was coming from.

"You know if it wasn't for your mother in law this would have planned out perfectly. You'd be gone…and they would have never have found your body so Steve would of thought that you had left him…I'd console the broken man, we'd end up getting back together and we would put you to the very back of our minds. He'd forget about you. Of course I'd have to get rid of that kid of yours…he'd be too much of a reminder… and kids aren't really my thing so he'd have to go."

Getting to a decent height, Sam then kept perfectly still as she saw the top of Catherine's head. Listening to her she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Was she actually serious? Steve would never go back to Catherine. Shaking her head she then glared down as she spoke about Alfie. Now she had crossed a line. Big time. Waiting for the perfect moment, Sam then pushed one of the crates down onto her. Now she was pissed.

Dodging the crate, Catherine then glared as she saw her and smirked before she pushed into the crates as hard as she could so she could try and knock Sam over. She wasn't going to let her get away. "You're fighting a losing battle here Sam…why don't you just let me end it quickly for you?" She mused up to her.

As Catherine pushed the grates, Sam quickly moved onto some other ones before she then jumped down, lifting her crowbar up she then waiting for the perfect opportunity before she struck Catherine's hand as hard as she could making her drop the gun before she pushed her hard back into the main room.

"You fucking bitch!" Cried Catherine as her arm was struck. Stumbling back as Sam pushed she fell onto her ass before glaring to her. "You're in for it now."

Throwing the crow bar away Sam looked to her. "No." She pointed to her. "You're in for it now." She snapped looking to her. "You know what you can do whatever you want to me. I don't care. But don't think so a second I am going to stand around and listen to you threaten my son." She moved closer to her. "You want to fight? Then lets fight. No weapons. We'll do this the old fashioned way."

Glaring to Sam, Catherine then got to her feet, holding her arm close to her she looked to her. "Fine. You want to do this the old fashioned way? Then brace yourself because I'm going to seriously kick your ass." She told her before she went in for a kick. She might have had only one arm but she was trained in hand to hand combat. She could improvise.

Dodging the kick Sam then swiftly and quickly threw a punch to Catherine's jaw before providing a hard kick to her chest, sending her flying. "You're the one who is going to get their ass kicked; you've seriously underestimated me Catherine. Now I'm going to enjoy teaching you a lesson on what happens when you threaten a woman and her family."

Ignoring the pain shooting through her arm, Catherine glared at her and moved her hands into fists. "Bring it fatty."

Sam scoffed as she looked to her. "Fatty? I'm pregnant you dumbass. Hardly fat." She shook her head before her eyes widened as Catherine practically jumped on her. As she fell to the floor she blocked the punches that Catherine threw at her, she got a few hits in but nothing major. Catching a punch as Catherine threw one at her, she used her free hand to punch her back before grabbing her by the shoulders and throwing her off her and jumping to her feet.

Wiping her bloody nose as Sam got a punch in, Catherine then glared at her as she kicked Sam as hard as she could in the chest before slamming her into the wall, pinning her to the wall by her throat. They were both covered in cuts and bruises. "What's a matter Sammy? Getting tired in your old age?"

Holding onto the hand that was around her throat, Sam then laughed and looked to her. "Old age? I'm not even thirty yet you fucking idiot."

Catherine glared at her, tightening her hand around Sam's throat. "You're the one who's the idiot. I'm going to enjoy killing you…then I'll enjoy winning back Steve…and getting rid of your kid…for good."

Those words. It sent something through her. Clenching her jaw tightly she then dug her nails into Catherine's hand as hard as she could before kneeing her in the groin. Grabbing hold of the chains she then jumped up as she then wrapped her legs around Catherine's neck and squeezed as hard as you could. She wasn't going to let her get away with this. Threatening her son? She was going to end her.  
Hearing movement, Sam began to panic and squeezed Catherine even harder, panicking that it would be someone else helping Catherine to come and get her.

"Sam!" Came Steve's clear voice as he entered the room, bulletproof vest on and armed with his gun with the rest of Five-0 following behind him. Including his mother. He was reluctant to let her come but Doris knew where Sam was and all the exit and entrance points.

Despite hearing Steve's voice, Sam didn't flinch. Didn't look up. Didn't remove her legs from around Catherine's neck. Catherine was still struggling against her but she was powerless against Sam right now.

Walking in to the room more, Steve then sighed at the site he saw. Putting his gun away while the others kept themselves armed because of Catherine he slowly moved close to his wife and Catherine who was struggling less. "Sam…" He whispered as he looked to her. "Sam let her go…" He told her softly as he looked to her, moving to stand next to her as she clung onto the chains still mid-air. "It's over now…you're safe."

"I won't be safe until she is dead." Sam simply replied not taking her eyes off Catherine. "I don't give a crap what happens to me…but she threatened Alfie. Our son. I'm not letting her get away with it. He's a baby and she thinks it's acceptable to threaten to kill him."

"She'll pay…we'll make sure of that…but we'll do this the right way. You're not a murderer…" He sighed. "Sam look at me."

Reluctantly looking to him she sighed. Removing her legs from around Catherine's head she kicked her in the head one last time before jumping down. "I will kill you next time you even think about attempting to come near me or my family." She hissed at her.

As she was let go, Catherine coughed as she managed to get to her feet rubbing her neck as she looked back to Sam and glared to her, her neck red rare and bruises beginning to form. "Not if I kill you first." She rasped.

As Sam went for Catherine, Steve caught her in time before pushing Catherine towards the others. "Danny get her the hell out of here." He ordered before he then looked to his wife and sighed pulling her close to him. Cradling her close to him he kissed her head, keeping his arm tightly around her as he lent his head down onto hers. "I could kill you for not showing me that note." He told her with a sigh. "You should have told me what you were up too."

Danny grabbed Catherine by the arm and cuffed her before escorting her out along with Kono and Chin while Doris stayed behind and watched the couple.

Looking to her husband Sam sighed. "And what would have that achieved? You stressing out even more and growing even more facial hair and add to the nightmares you're already having?" She shook her head. "It's not fair to do that to you…I can look after myself Steve."

"She blew up a plane full of people thinking you were on it. You should have told me." He told her firmly before kissing her head once more before he sighed inspecting her cut face and busted lip.

Hiding her face in his vest she sighed to herself before wincing and moving her hand to her ribs.

Hearing her wince Steve looked to her and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Think the bitch broke a rib when she kicked me…" Sam grumbled with a sigh.

Steve looked to her. "The baby?" He asked looking to her before looking down to her rounded stomach.

Sam looked to him and rubbed her bump a little. "Baby should be fine. I managed to dodge most of her hits."

"Maybe we should go and get it checked? Just to be on the safe side?"

Sam nodded and sighed. "Okay…but only after you've dealt with that bitch. I mean it Steve if she tries again I will kill her. I'm not having her threatening our son like that again."

Cupping her face he pressed his lips softly to hers before he pulled back and looked to her. "I will sort it I promise." He told her looking to her as he moved some hair out of her face. "Now Alfie is at Lou's. Kono will go and take you to go and collect him while we sort Catherine out."

Sam nodded to him before she then looked over to Doris and smiled a little to her. "Thank you for keeping your promise."

Doris looked to her and smiled giving a slight nod. "You're family. I wasn't going to let you down…I can see how much you mean to him." She smiled before she then looked to Steve. "I'm glad you are happy, Steve. Really I am. Your dad would be so proud of you."

Steve looked to her. "Well we will talk more when I finished dealing with Catherine." He told her as he kept his arm gently around Sam. Looking up as Kono came in he kissed Sam's head. "Go. I'll meet you back at the palace."

Sam nodded and gave her husband a kiss before she then headed over to Kono and left with her.

Steve watched her go before he then looked to his mother and sighed. "Are you going to stick around?" He asked looking to her.

Doris looked to him. "Yes…I don't want to leave Steve. I want to come home…I've missed so much in your life…and so much in the last two years. I don't want to miss anymore."

Steve looked to her before he then nodded a little as he then began to leave the warehouse, Doris following behind him. He didn't know whether to believe her or not but she would soon have to prove herself, especially if she wanted to be a part of Alfie's life. He wasn't having her coming in and out as she pleases like she had done in his life. He had to think what was best for his family. What was best for Alfie.


	10. Chapter 10

"Murder, terrorism, kidnapping, assault, attempted murder…" Listed Steve as he then looked to Catherine sat cuffed to the chair in the interrogation room in front of him. "What the hell is wrong with you Catherine?" He demanded looking to her. "What happened for you to actually turn into this person? I mean are you doing it just to hurt me? Do you hate me that much for moving on that you'd rather watch me be miserable for the rest of my life? Why the hell would you do all those things? Who are you right now?!"

"You were supposed to wait for me." Was Catherine's simple reply as she looked up to him, her hands in fists as she was cuffed to the chair, clearly unimpressed with the current situation. She never expected this to backfire so much. "I had to eliminate the competition so we could get back together." She looked to him and gave a slight shrug. "Besides…I should have her arrested for what she did to me. She nearly killed me!"

Steve looked to her in complete disbelief and sighed in frustration rubbing his forehead. "I told you I was not going to wait for you anymore. I made that perfectly clear when you told me you were going away and I made it clear when you first arrived back on the Island. I wasn't waiting on you anymore. I could make a career out of waiting for you to decide you want to be with me. " He laughed and looked to her. "Arrested for self-defence? Cause that was it was. You tried to kill her. And it's not the first time you've tried. It wouldn't last two minutes with the amount of evidence we have on you on what you've done to Sam." He told her looking to her.

"But you knew I'd always come back. You know that." She stated with a shrug, ignoring his comment about Sam hurting her for self-defence.

"That's not the point Catherine. Yes you always come back…but it's been what? Three years now? You came back after two years…and now you pull this stunt…I've moved on from you and I moved on a long time ago. I don't love you I love my wife and my children. You can't come back and expect everything to go back to how it was just because it's you…you've thrown away everything that you've worked for. You'll never work again because I doubt you'll even get out of prison alive with the sentence you'll have to serve for everything you've done. You've crossed a major line Catherine and you've just ruined your entire life by continuing with this stupid vendetta against Sam. What the hell is your dad going to think?"

Catherine looked to him blankly. "Is it so wrong that I just want my boyfriend back?"

Steve sighed in frustration once more as he looked to her. "Yes because I'm not yours! I haven't been for a long time. You lost me before I even met Sam."

"But if you hadn't met her we would have gotten back together. You know it." Catherine mused with a smirk as she looked to him.

"No I wouldn't have Catherine. You left me twice. Broke my heart twice. Do you seriously think I'd let you do it again?" He shook his head and looked to her once more. "You've completely gone in the head if you think there was ever a chance for us to be together again." He stated with a shake of his head before he glared to her. "You better hope for your sake that my unborn child is okay."

Catherine looked to him and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. One less brat on this planet. I'd be doing you a favour. You won't love her forever or yet she'll leave you because she's bored of you committing a hundred percent to your job rather than her."

"I don't…" Steve stated looking to her. "I'm committed one hundred and fifty percent to my family. Not my job. And I will love her forever. I love her more and more each day. And as for your comment? Anything happens to that baby? I'll kill you myself. You're not calling the shots anymore Catherine. Those days are well over." He looked to her and shook his head and sighed. "Never knew I once loved a twisted bitter bitch." He shook his head as he began to walk away from her.

"You made me this way!" Catherine shouted as he began to walk away from her. "We were together for years…then I go to help other people in the world and you go and shack up with someone else! How else am I supposed to feel!?"

Steve stopped and turned looked to her. "I made you this way? I made you into a terrorist? I don't think so." He shook his head before he glared at her. "You didn't go helping people Catherine you went undercover! You went and turned into an agent! CIA! You made your choice and left me to do that! How do you think I felt when you left me? Ever think about that when you were off gallivanting to the other side of the world? No you weren't. You said it yourself what you wanted I couldn't give you so you walked away. Again. Don't you dare go blaming me for you turning out this way. This is all down to you no one else."

"You were going to ask me to marry you." Catherine stated as she looked to him. "And don't even think about denying it. I know."

Steve shrugged a little to her. "Yeah. And I'm so glad I didn't. I should actually thank you for walking away because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have got together with Sam…then again maybe I would have. Maybe I would have left you for her. She makes me feel something you could never make me feel and I love her more than anything in this world." He told her looking to her. "You're going down Catherine. For a very long time. And I'll be happy if I never see you again. You've put my family through hell one too many times. Not to mention…you got my mother involved. That's lower than low. Telling her Sam did all those things just to get her on your side…my mother told me everything. Right down to the cameras you've planted in all our houses so you could keep tabs on all of us. Might as well add stalking to your sentence." He shook his head moving his hands into his pockets. "I hope everything you did was worth it…because you see me now? Because it will the very last time you will see me again." He told her as he then walked away from her one final time, leaving the interrogation room he shut it after him before looking to the police officers waiting outside. "Take her away." He told them before he headed back up to his office. He never wanted to see her again. She had done so much damage. There was too much water under the bridge. All that mattered to him now was his family.


	11. Chapter 11

"Steve will you please stop pacing. You're making Alfie dizzy. And me." Sam grumbled as she sat on the hospital bed waiting for the doctor to come and do her scan.

"I'm nervous." He defended as he rested his son on his hip and paced up and down the room.

"There's nothing to be nervous about." Sam reassured him with a sigh.

Steve stopped and looked to her. "Nothing to worry about? Sam have you looked in the mirror? You have a fat lip as well as cuts and bruises across your face and your eyes are still red and sore from the spray…remember last time you got into a fight? Your body was black and blue…" He sighed and looked over to her. "They'll probably think I did that to you. That I'm some woman beater." He grumbled with a huff.

"Oh don't be silly." Scolded Sam as she looked to her husband. "No one is going to think that about you. Everyone pretty much knows you and isn't going to think you're a woman beater. Besides the doctor is the same one from when I was pregnant with Alfie. He knows you're not that kind of guy. Don't be so ridiculous."

Steve sighed as he kissed his son's head before he moved and sat on the chair next to the bed and cradled him close. "But at least we got Catherine out of the way for good." He told her looking to her. "She'll never get out." He promised as he looked to her.

Sam nodded a little. "Yes. Least she's out of the way." She then looked to him. "But you still have your mother to deal with…"

Steve sighed. "Don't remind me."

"Don't be like that babe."

"Why not? She practically chose Catherine over me. She answered her call yet mine don't seem to matter?" He shook his head and held Alfie close as he started to nod off in his arms, looking down to Alfie he smiled moving his blonde hair out of his face. "Looks like he had fun with Lou and Renee." He mused trying to take the subject off his mother. He didn't want to talk about her.

"Don't try and change the subject." She frowned before she then sighed. "I know what she did was wrong…believe me I told her the exact same thing. What she did was unfair…but she's here now and she wants to make things right." She told him looking to him. "She helped me Steve…that's got to count for something right? She could have just left…but she didn't." She told him looking to him before she looked up as her doctor came in.

"Mrs McGarrett…" Mused the doctor before he then pouted a little to her. "Oh dear…what have you been up to?" He questioned as he went over to the ultrasound machine.

"Short version doc? I got into a fight with Steve's psycho ex." She grumbled before looking to him. "We just want to make sure everything is okay with the baby. She didn't hit or go for my stomach that much but we just want to make sure. Though think she might have broken a rib when she kicked me in the chest."

The doctor nodded a little. "Okay well we'll do this scan and then I'll examine your ribs okay seeing as you won't be able to have an x-ray." He smiled a little and looked to Sam. "When was the last time you felt the baby move?"

Sam nodded to him before she thought for a minute before she shrugged a little and sighed. "I dunno…this morning maybe? It's been a long day."

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Okay, pop your top up over your bump and let's have a look shall we?" He mused as he got the gel ready. Looking over to Alfie sleeping he smiled. "Looks like you've got a tired one there."

Steve chuckled and nodded looking down to his son. "He's had a busy day few hours with my colleague and his wife. They didn't realise he just started walking."

"He'll certainly keep you on your toes." Mused the doctor before smiling to Sam as she lifted her top up and squirted some gel on. Picking up the probe he then spread the gel around as he had a look on the monitor.

As the doctor moved the probe around Steve gently shuffled to the edge of his seat and moved one of his hands to Sam's and held onto it tightly. He was nervous. He didn't know what he'd do if there was something wrong.

As Steve took her hand, Sam looked to him and smiled before she looked to the doctor. "What's the verdict doc?" She asked looking to him.

Looking to the couple the doctor then smiled and turned the screen showing them their baby with a strong heartbeat. "Your baby is perfectly fine with a nice strong heartbeat. Seems like there was no damage, though I would advise to lay off the fights now." He told her with a chuckle before he then looked to them. "Would you like to know the sex?" He asked looking to them.

Sighing in relief hearing the baby was okay; Steve then looked to Sam as they were asked if they wanted to know about the sex. "Babe?" He asked looking to her.

Sam looked to him. "Do you?"

Steve smiled and nodded. "Yeah…"

Sam smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before looking back to the doctor and gave a nod to him.

The doctor and smiled as he moved the probe some more over her bump before he then looked to the couple and smiled. "Congratulations. It's a little girl."

Sam's face lit up as she squeezed Steve's hand again. "Really?"

The doctor nodded. "Really." He confirmed with a smile.

Sam grinned to Steve. She would have been happy if it was a boy but she really did want a little girl to complete their little family.

Steve smiled as he lent up and kissed Sam a smile on his lips as he held Alfie close. A little girl. He couldn't help but smile.

The doctor smiled and wiped the gel off her bump before he took the newly printed pictures of their daughter and passed them to Sam. "Congratulations. We'll see you in a couple of months. Any problems don't hesitate to come back. Now let's have a little look at those ribs." He smiled as he stood up and moved closer to the bed, moving Sam's top up a little bit more he then winced himself at the bruises across her ribs. "Ouch." He frowned before he then gently moved his fingers along her ribs.

Taking the scan pictures Sam smiled before she winced and flinched as the doctor pressed against her ribs.

"Sorry Sam." The doctor apologised before he then moved down her other ribs and sighed a little. "Well I can feel two breaks…but that doesn't mean others aren't fractured. Just be careful when doing your day to day activities, try not to pick up anything too heavy. Keep relaxed like you should be." He told her with a smile before he then left the couple to it.

Sam smiled to the doctor before she then moved her top over her stomach before she then jumped down off the bed and looked to her husband. "How about we go home and order takeout? Have a nice relaxing night in?"

Steve smiled and nodded, cradling Alfie in his one arm while the other moved around his wife and held her close to him. "Couldn't think of anything better."

Leaning into Steve as he moved his arm around her she smiled up to him before she then smiled down to the scan picture in her hand. "Our baby girl." She mused up to Steve with a grin.

Steve smiled and nodded as he looked to her. "Our baby girl." He repeated with a smile to her before heading down to the truck. Gently putting Alfie into his car seat he then moved opened the door for Sam and helped her get in.

Wincing as she climbed into the truck, Sam pouted a little before she then moved her belt around her and relaxed back. She couldn't wait to get home.

"You okay?" Steve asked looking to his wife hearing her wince.

Sam looked to him and nodded. "Yeah. Just got to make sure I don't do any sudden movements."

Steve nodded before he shut her door and went around to the driver's side and climbed in. Checking on Alfie he then started the engine and headed back to their home.

"We'll have to find those cameras Catherine planted." Sam commented looking to Steve.

"Chin's already done it." He told her with a smile. "Our house is bug proof." He mused with a smile to her before he pulled up outside their home and cut the engine a sigh passing his lips as he saw his mother sat on their doorstep waiting for them.

Hearing his sigh Sam sighed herself as she looked to him. "You can't avoid her forever Steve." She told him. "I'll go and take Alfie up to bed." Getting out of the car she shut her door before opening Alfie's. Gently taking him out of his car seat she cradled him close as she headed up to the house.

Walking with Sam up to the house he then looked to his wife. "I'll be in in a sec." He told her with a little smile.

Sam looked to him and nodded before she then smiled a little to Doris before taking her sleeping son upstairs.

Doris stood up as she saw the little family before she then smiled a little as she saw a glance of her grandson before she then looked to her son. "Everything okay?"

Watching Sam go inside with Alfie, Steve then looked to his mother and crossed his arms over his chest. "Baby is fine. Sam has a few broken ribs but they're both okay." He simply told her looking to her before shrugging. "What you doing here mom?"

"I've come to make it right."

"Make it right? I don't think you can."

"At least let me at least try…"

"Try? You've ignored me and Mary for the last god knows how many years. I try and call you to tell you I'm getting married. To tell you that you're going to be a grandmother. Nothing. Yet Catherine comes calling and you rush to her side." He shook his head.

"I know and I'm sorry…but when Catherine called I knew it must have been serious…I thought you were in danger…I just wanted to protect you."

Steve shook his head. "I can protect myself. I can protect my wife and my children." He told her looking to her before shrugging to her. "I can't just ignore what you did. I can't forgive what you did."

"And I get that Steve…but please let me try and make it up to you. I'll do whatever it takes to make it right."

Steve looked to her. He didn't know what else to say. He couldn't forgive her for what she did. He didn't want to just let her back into their lives if she was just going to run away again. He couldn't put his children through that. He knew what Sam would say…but he didn't know himself. A part of him wanted to believe that she had changed and that she would stick around, but deep down he had this doubt hanging around.

* * *

 _What do you think guys? Should Steve forgive his mother and let her try and make amends?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Three Months Later.**

As his eyes fluttered open a small yawn passed Steve's lips as he stared up to his ceiling before he then frowned noticing Sam wasn't asleep beside him. Moving up onto his elbows he then listened to see if he could hear Alfie or the television but he was met with silence. He was worried about Sam. The last couple of weeks she hadn't been herself, but he put that down to her hormones. Frowning he climbed out of bed and quietly went into Alfie's room where Alfie was still sleeping peacefully in his cot. Heading downstairs he frowned not seeing her around before he went into the kitchen and looked out the back. Seeing Sam sat on the deck chairs looking out to the ocean he sighed slightly and made his way out to her. Standing behind her chair he lent slightly on it and looked down to her. "You're up early again." He whispered down to her.

Hearing her husband Sam looked up to him and smiled a little before she then looked back out to the ocean. "Couldn't sleep." She whispered to him, her hands resting on her bump.

Moving around he lifted her feet and sat down on the chair with her, resting her feet on his legs as he looked to her. "You sure that's all that's wrong?" He asked with a sigh.

"Why what else would be wrong?" She asked with a slight shrug.

"Because you haven't been yourself the last couple of weeks. Come on talk to me, what's wrong?"

Sam shrugged a little as she looked down to her fingers as she played with her fingers a little. "Just nervous I guess…" She mumbled with a shrug.

Steve frowned a little as he looked to her. "Nervous about what?" He asked rubbing her leg a little.

"It doesn't matter." Sam mumbled with a shake of her head.

Looking to her Steve sighed. "No it does matter. What are you nervous about?" He asked looking to her. "Talk to me Sam."

Sam sighed as she looked to him. "Each day it gets closer and closer to my due date…what if it happens again…"

Steve sighed as he turned to face her, a leg each side of the deck chair before he moved one of Sam's legs each side of him and gently pulled her close to him and looked to her tapping her nose before moving some hair out of her face. "Babe I'm sure it's not going to happen again…besides you still have another month to go before you're due…" He sighed kissing her forehead. "Is that why've you been acting strange? Because you're worried it's going to happen again?" He asked softly looking to her.

Sam nodded a little and sighed as she kept her eyes locked on her fingers. "I just want everything to be okay this time."

Taking her hands in his he then looked down to her and kissed her head. "Everything will be okay." He whispered to her. "Look…I know what happened last time…but look at Alfie. He was perfectly healthy. Nothing is going to go wrong."

"You sound so sure."

"I am." He told her before he kissed her head. "Come on. Let's get you inside. Alfie will be awake soon." He smiled as he climbed off the deck chair and held his hand out for her to take.

Taking Steve's hand Sam got up from the chair before heading up to the house. She had so many things running through her head. She was tired and didn't feel too good as it was but she was scared that she'd have the same problem when she was pregnant with Alfie.

Moving his arm around Sam he held her close to him before he then lent his head down on hers. She seemed so down and it wasn't like her. As they got in the house, Steve smiled hearing Alfie calling him. "You go sit down and I'll go get him." He told her as he headed upstairs.

Sam nodded a little as she plonked herself down on the sofa a sigh passing her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair a little. She was tired from overthinking but then couldn't sleep because she was overthinking. Looking up as she heard Alfie and Steve chatting away…well Alfie babbling away she then smiled tiredly as he spotted her.

Sitting down next to his wife Steve looked to her and sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't go to work today…"

As Alfie climbed on her then happily snuggled into her she frowned to Steve. "What? No. Go to work, I'll be fine."

Steve sighed. "You don't look fine…you said you couldn't sleep but you look like you could sleep for a week."

"Go to work…I'll be fine." She promised looking to him. "Me and little man here are going to have a lazy day in front of the television."

Steve looked to her. "Alfie having a lazy day? You're asking for a miracle you know that?" He laughed and kissed her head. "Okay but I'll come and check on you."

"You don't need to do that." Sighed Sam as she looked to him.

"Yes I do because you're my wife and I love you." He told her looking back to her. "We're in this together remember?"

Sam looked to him and smiled a little. "I love you too."

Leaning over he smiled and kissed her before he then ruffled Alfie's hair playfully before he got up from the sofa and headed upstairs to get ready for work.

Kissing Steve back Sam smiled before she turned the television on, her arm around Alfie as he happily snuggled into his mom and watched television. Gently running her fingers lazily through Alfie's hair she watched whatever program she had put on for him.

"Okay see you in a sec." Hanging up the phone as he came down the stairs he then looked to Sam. "You sure you don't want me to stay home?" He asked as he looked to her.

Sam looked to him. "Go to work." She told him.

"Okay but if you need anything you call me." He told her as he went over to her and kissed her. Kissing Alfie's head he then looked to the door as he heard Danny beeping outside. Looking to his wife he pointed to her. "Seriously. Need anything then call."

"Yes sir." Laughed Sam with a shake of her head before she then looked down to Alfie as he waved to his daddy.

Waving back to Alfie he then looked to Sam before he then sighed as he left the house. Getting into the car he then sighed shutting the door after him.

Hearing Steve's sigh Danny looked to him and raised an eyebrow. "Well that was a sigh and a half…everything okay?"

"Just worried about Sam."

"Why? She okay?" Danny asked as he drove off from the house.

"I don't know…" He admitted. "She hasn't been herself the last couple of weeks then this morning she tells me she's nervous."

"Nervous about what?"

"She thinks she's going to have the same problem like when she had Alfie. She's scared…she's exhausted but she's overthinking so much she can't sleep." He explained running his fingers through his hair. "I said to her I'd stay home today but she was having none of it."

"That's because my sister is a stubborn cow." He shook his head before sighing. "Could the same problem happen again?"

Steve shrugged. "I dunno…but she's worrying when she's got a month left still…I'm worried she's going to make herself ill…"

Pulling up outside the palace Danny looked to him. "I'll get Grace to go there. She has an exam or study thing this morning. I'll text her when she's finished to go and spend the afternoon with her aunt. How does that sound?"

Steve nodded. "I'd feel better knowing she wasn't alone."

"Well why don't you ask your mom too go and sit with her?"

Steve looked to him. "Seriously? Everything is still raw with her. Last thing I need right now is having her put things into Sam's head. Besides not keen on her being around Alfie. I don't want him getting attached to her. It's only a matter of time before she takes off again." He shrugged before looking to him. "Besides can you imagine if I send her around…Sam will divorce me for sending someone to 'babysit' her. You know what she's like. She never asks for help. Mrs Independent my wife."

"Sounds about right. She's been that way since she was born Steve you need to get used to it." He laughed shaking his head getting out of the car. "Though don't you think if your mom was going to take off she would have done so by now?"

"Never put anything passed that woman." Steve told him with a role of his eyes getting out of the car and headed inside the palace. "Just hate seeing Sam so down."

"She's probably fed up. She probably feels fat, tired, hormones are all over the place…she probably just wants to feel normal. I vaguely remember us having the same sort of conversation when she was pregnant with Alfie. Sam's small. She's not used to all the extra weight not to mention she does look slightly bigger than what she was on Alfie."

Steve looked to him and laughed a little. "You an expert now in pregnant women?"

"It doesn't take a genius Steve." Laughed Danny with a shake of his head as they headed inside the palace. He knew Steve was worried but he knew it was a perfectly normal thing. He knew Sam would feel much better after the baby is born.

* * *

 _Bit of a boring chapter i know but i wanted to get everything ready for the birth of their little girl :) So in the next couple of chapters i will be finishing this story :(_

 _I love writing Sam and Steve and i know many of you love reading about them so once again i'd love to hear your wishes/requests on what kind of storyline you'd love to see them in next. It can be anything from the past (whilst they were in a secret relationship) present or the future. Let me know! :) Everything is greatly appreciated and i take comments on bored. I know a lot of people have not liked the whole Catherine thing but i have explained in a previous chapter about her and my reasons for that.  
_

 _I am playing with a few ideas of a possible storyline but one is yet to stick so don't be shy in sharing your thoughts and requests :)_

 _Much love_

 _K x_


	13. Chapter 13

"What we got Kono?" Steve asked as they entered the palace and moved around the table top, resting his hands against it.

Bringing up the details on the big screen Kono looked to them. "The vics name is Alika Kapule. Found dead not far from Liliha Bakery. He's been done for a number of drug offences and has done time. He was released six months ago and seemed to be keeping his nose clean…"

"But?" Danny asked looking to her.

"But he was found with a kilo of cocaine hidden in his house…it seems whoever killed him were looking for something, the house was completely trashed…whether it was the drugs or not they were looking for we don't know. Max is in the middle of doing the autopsy to see if there are any drugs in his system." Chin told them looking to them.

"Where was the drugs hidden?" Steve asked looking to them.

"Under the floorboard under the bed…he didn't want it found. Drug dog found it." Kono answered looking to him.

"Any cash found at all?" Danny asked looking between them.

"None…whether it was the cash or the drugs they were after we are not sure, but it cost the vic his life."

"Do we know about any old enemies that might want revenge?" Steve asked.

"I got Jerry on that case; he'll be up when he's found something."

"Okay, get his financials up. See if he was in debt. We don't know if he was selling or buying drugs so let's see what they say first." Steve ordered as he then went over to his office and went inside.

"On it boss."

Danny followed Steve into his office and looked to him. "Stop worrying. I text Grace she was already at yours when I text. Sam's fine. Alfie's fine." He promised looking to him. "If you're that worried we will go check on her in a bit…"

Steve shook his head. "No it's fine, as long as Grace is there I'll be a lot more relaxed." He mumbled before he then looked up as Kono knocked the glass of his office. Heading out he looked to Kono. "What you got Kono?"

"Okay so the vic was far from in debt so I'm guessing he's the one who is selling the drugs. He put twenty thousand dollars in his bank three days ago and it's still there."

"So we thinking he's taking someone's clients? Someone's getting revenge for going on their turf?"

"Possibly." Bringing up another picture she looked to them. "Meet Kael Tavi…now he has been known to deal drugs in and around where the vic was found so whether Kapule went onto his territory and was offering deals or such…we will have to try and find some clients to see what was what between the two."

"Great so we are going hunting for druggies." Grumbled Danny before he sighed as his phone went off. Grabbing it from his pocket he pressed it to his ear. "Hey pumpkin you okay?" He answered before he then looked to Steve as Grace spoke to him on the phone before he then nodded. "Okay, don't worry we are on the way you just keep a hold of Alfie okay? We'll be right there." Hanging up the phone he looked to his brother in law. "We have to go."

Steve's face drained of colour. "What's wrong?"

Danny looked to him and smiled. "You're about to become a dad again. Come on. Sam's in labour."

Steve's eyes widened. "Labour? She's not due for another month."

Danny chuckled and looked to him. "Well baby wants out. They went out for ice cream and her waters broke."

Kono smiled. "Go boss. Keep us up to date and we want a picture."

Steve nodded to her before he then looked to Danny and smiled. "Let's go." He mused with a smile to him as they both headed out of the palace. "Is Alfie okay?" He then asked getting into the driver's side of the car.

Danny nodded getting in the car. "Grace said he's fine. Said he got frightened when Sam had her first initial contraction but now he's trying to get on the stretcher with her. He's loving the fact they're in an ambulance with the flashing lights." He told him with a chuckle.

"Sounds about right for Alfie." Laughed Steve as they drove to the hospital. "Did she say how Sam is?"

Danny looked to him. "No but I could hear her in the background. I think she's panicking Steve. You'll have to calm her down."

Steve sighed as he drove as fast as he could to the hospital, his eyes locked on the road in front of him as he swerved between the cars that got in his way. "I knew I should have stayed home. She hasn't looked well for the last couple of weeks. Should have just stayed with her."

"Don't beat yourself up Steve. You didn't know this was going to happen. You can't predict when a baby is going to arrive." Danny told him looking to him.

"I guess." Sighed Steve as he pulled up outside the hospital before rushing inside, Danny following closely behind. Spotting Grace and Alfie sitting down in the corridor Steve rushed over; scooping Alfie up as he put his hands out to his father he then looked to his niece. "Gracie where's your aunt?"

"She's in there." Grace told him pointing to one of the side rooms. "There are a few people in there. Nurses mainly I think."

Steve frowned before he passed Alfie to Danny and headed over to the room. Hearing Sam crying and sounding distressed he rushed in and went over to her. "Hey hey calm down…" He whispered moving some hair out of her face. "It's okay. You're going to be fine."

"It's too soon." Sam cried looking to him. "Something must be wrong."

Steve shook his head and looked to her, holding onto her hand tightly. "Nothing is wrong." He promised looking to her. "Our little girl has had enough and she wants to come and see us…stop panicking…everything is going to be fine. Just let the doctor's do what they got to do and just do what they say." He told her looking to her before he sighed and kissed her head. "Everything is going to be fine." He promised her once more holding onto her hand tightly.

Sam nodded a little looking to him as she clung to his hand as if her life depended on it.

"Okay Sam." Smiled her doctor as he came over to her and stood beside her after chatting to the nurses. "We're going to have a little examine of you okay? See how dilated you are and then we'll get some gas and air on for you if you feel you need it when you're having a contraction. Okay? You don't need to panic. That band around your stomach monitors the baby's heartbeat okay…you don't need to worry." He told her looking to her.

Sam nodded a little as she kept a hold of Steve's hand tightly.

"Just going to have a little look now okay Sam." The doctor told her as he then moved to the bottom of the bed to see how dilated she was. Popping the blanket back down he looked to her. "Okay Sam you're about two centimetres dilated so you got a while to go yet. We'll keep an eye on you." He told her with a smile before he and the other nurses left the couple to it.

Smiling to the doctor Steve then looked to Sam and kissed her head. "See. What's happening right now is perfectly normal. Nothing is going to go wrong." He whispered to her as he sat down on the chair beside her bed and looked to her, stroking her arm gently as he noticed her trying to fight sleep. "Why don't you try and get some sleep?" He whispered looking to her. "I promise I won't go anywhere."

Sam just nodded a little. She didn't have the energy. Holding onto Steve's hand she let her eyes fall to a close as she fell asleep. Her contractions weren't regular yet.

Watching her nod off Steve smiled to himself before he grabbed his phone and quickly text Danny to come in, his other hand still holding onto his wife's. He promised her he wouldn't go. He couldn't go breaking that promise. As Danny came in with a sleeping Alfie in his arms and Grace beside him he then smiled to them before looking back to Sam in the bed.

"How she doing?" Danny asked looking to him as they come closer to the bed and looked to his sleeping sister before looking back to Steve once more.

Steve sighed and looked to him. "I think she worked herself up so much thinking something is wrong with the baby she's completely worn herself out. Doctor said she's only two centimetres right now so we could be here a while."

Danny laughed quietly and looked to his friend. "For the simple reason that she is currently asleep I'm guessing you are going to be here a long while. When her contractions really kick in she won't be sleeping. She will be screaming." He mused looking to him. "You missed out on this with Alfie but Steve…you're in for a long wait my friend."

Steve looked to him and shrugged. "You're on Alfie watch then." Faking a smile to him he then looked back to his sleeping wife. She looked peaceful. More peaceful and relaxed that she had in days. Softly stroking her hand he smiled to himself as he watched her. Hopefully by this time tomorrow…or before, he would have his daughter in his arms. He just hoped the wait wasn't too long! Baby McGarrett needed to hurry up and make an appearance.


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on baby, push." Steve encouraged as held onto his wife's hand tightly and looked down to her. "You can do it." He whispered giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Squeezing Steve's hand as hard as she could, Sam pushed as another contraction, but she was exhausted. She'd been in labour for over sixteen hours. She was tired, hormonal and labour hurt! "I can't." She blubbered getting upset. She was pushing and pushing but baby girl McGarrett was being stubborn and taking her time. "I want my mom." She whispered through her tears.

Hearing her Steve looked to her, his heart breaking for her. They had been through a lot together and never once did he hear Sam mention or ask for her mom. They were chalk and cheese yet here she was, emotional and upset. She was like a fragile little girl. He didn't like seeing his wife so upset. Keeping a hold of her hand Steve moved his free arm around her, sitting on the bed with her and pressed a soft kiss to her head as he looked down to her. "Yes you can. I know you're tired and it hurts…but you can do it. You're Sam McGarrett…you can do anything." He whispered looking down to her.

"You're nearly there Sam." The doctor smiled from the other end of the bed. "Baby's head has crowned…one big push and the head will be out, the head is the hardest part, everything will be easier after I promise." He told her looking to her. "Next contraction push as hard as you can okay?"

Leaning into Steve as he sat on the bed with her, Sam just let the tears roll down her cheeks before she then looked to the doctor as he spoke.

Hearing the doctor Steve then looked down to his wife and kissed her head giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "You can do it. I'm right here." He promised as he looked to her.

Looking to her husband Sam nodded a little to him before she took a deep breathe preparing herself for the next contraction. Holding onto Steve's hand tightly she could feel another contraction coming. As it came she squeezed his hand as hard as she could as she pushed.

Ignoring the pain in his hand as Sam squeezed he just held onto her hand tightly and encouraged her to push. He felt like he wanted to push with her!

"That's it Sam, keep pushing." The doctor told her. "Okay Sam stop and take a breath." He smiled to her. "The head is out. One more push to get her shoulders out and she'll be here okay. Next contraction another big push for me."

Steve smiled down to his wife moving some hair out of her face. "Nearly there babe come on you can do it."

Catching her breath back Sam nodded a little before she then gave one final push, pushing as hard as she could, squeezing Steve's hand tightly before she flopped back on the bed feeling the baby come out. It was like a whole lot of pressure had been lifted. Lifting her head she then looked to the doctor. "Is she okay?"

The doctor smiled as he cleared the baby's nose and mouth and moved the now crying baby onto her mother's chest. "She's perfect." He told them with a smile. "Congratulations."

Resting her one hand on the crying baby on her chest, Sam couldn't help but look at her in complete awe.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked looking to Steve.

Steve looked to doctor and smiled and nodded as he got up from the bed and moved over to him. Taking the scissors he then cut where the doctor instructed before he then moved back to his wife and daughter, getting back on the bed with them. "I'm so proud of you." Smiled Steve as he kissed his wife's forehead before looking down to his now calm daughter who was gazing up to her mother with her bright blue eyes, grabbing his phone he took their first picture before he then asked the doctor to take a photo of the three of them before he then text Danny and the others the happy news.

Sam smiled to Steve before she then looked down to their daughter. "She's perfect." She whispered with a smile, completely oblivious to having their photos taken. She was too busy looking at her beautiful little girl.

The doctor smiled and looked to Sam. "I'll get her cleaned up for you then we'll weigh her and do some checks. You are going to need some stitches so once the placenta has passed through we'll get you stitched up." He told her with a smile.

Sam smiled and nodded as she passed the baby back to the doctor before she then looked up to husband and smiled to him. "Is Alfie here?"

Steve looked to her and smiled. "Babe…it's five in the morning…." He chuckled and kissed her head. "I texted Danny. I'm sure he'll bring him up as soon as he gets the message."

Sam nodded a little before she then looked up as the doctor bought over their now cleaned and dressed baby girl. Taking her she gently cradled her close to her and smiled softly stroking her cheek with her finger. "I don't think Alfie was ever this small…" She commented with a laugh as she looked up to Steve.

Steve laughed. "He wasn't that's why…"

"She was six pounds three ounces." The doctor told them as he sat down at the end of the bed to take care of Sam.

"Oh wow." Laughed Steve. "Alfie was defiantly never that small. He was eight pound born and got bigger by the second." He laughed and shook his head before he smiled and sighed happily. "She's beautiful."

Sam smiled and nodded. "She is…" She then looked to Steve. "Daddy want a hold?"

"Of course." Steve smiled as he gently took his daughter from his wife and held her close to him. She was so small. Looking to his wife he kissed her head, just enjoying this moment with her and their new daughter.

Sam smiled to herself as she watched them. They looked so cute together. Steve was this big strong man…yet she could see his eyes welling up as he held his daughter. He was proud. He was the same when Alfie was born. Just filled with pride and joy for their little bundle of joy. Relaxing back she just watched them. She couldn't wait for Alfie to meet his baby sister.

"Okay Sam you're all stitched up. I'd advise you to just stay in bed for a few hours. I'll come and see you in a few hours and you should be able to go and have a shower, we'll do some more checks on the baby then you should be able to go home."

Sam smiled and nodded watching the doctor go before she then looked to her husband. "Thank you."

Steve looked to his wife and frowned a little. "What are you thanking me for?" He asked looking to her.

"For being here. For being you." She told him with a smile. "I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

"You done amazing. I'm so proud of you." Kissing her head he smiled. "Get some sleep. Me and missy here will be right here when you wake up." He promised as he looked to her.

Looking to him Sam nodded a little and smiled. "I love you." She whispered to him. She was tired. She could happily sleep for a week at this point.

Steve smiled as he lent down and pressed a kiss to his wife's lips. "I love you too." He smiled to her before turning his attention down to his daughter, his smiling widening as she happily gazed up to him. Staying in the bed with Sam, he smiled seeing Sam had nodded off before he then smiled and just looked at his daughter. It still amazed him how they could make something so beautiful. Alfie was the same and now they had a beautiful little girl. He was so happy and so proud right now. His little family was complete.


	15. Chapter 15

"Knock knock." Mused Danny as he popped his head around the door of Sam's room and smiled. "We okay to come in?"

Looking over Steve smiled and nodded. "Yes come in." He mused with a smile as he helped Sam get back into bed, the baby happily gazing around in the cot beside the bed. Sam had just had a shower but was still a bit sore.

Danny smiled and walked in with Alfie holding onto his hand and Grace the other side of him holding a big balloon.

"Daddy!" Beamed Alfie as he ran over to his dad.

Steve smiled and scooped up his son and kissed his head. "Hey buddy. You been a good boy for Uncle Danny?"

Alfie nodded and hugged his father before he then grinned to his mother. "Mommy!" He beamed once more holding his hands out for his mother.

Steve smiled to his son before passing him to Sam, smiling as the toddler cuddled his mother tightly.

Kissing Alfie's head Sam smiled down to him. "I missed you." She whispered down to him with a smile moving her arms around him as she happily cuddled him back. She did miss her cuddles with her baby boy.

Danny smiled to them before he moved over to the cot and smiled down to his niece. "Wow…she's beautiful. She so has the Williams genes sis." He mused with a grin to his sister before he looked down to his niece once more and smiled giving her tummy a little rub. "She's so alert."

Hearing Danny's comment Steve shot a playful glare at him before he then laughed and nodded. "Alert she is. And she has a set of lungs on her." He commented with a chuckle.

Scooping his niece up Danny then smiled down to her. "You get that from your mother." He teased.

Sam gasped and frowned as she held Alfie close to her before she smiled down to him. "Would you like to meet your new baby sister?" She asked looking down to her son.

Alfie looked up to his mother and thought for a minute before nodding.

Danny smiled as he moved over to the bed and passed the baby to Sam.

Taking the baby Sam smiled before watching as Steve moved to the other side of the bed and sat with Alfie before looking back down to her daughter who was happily to gaze at her mother.

"Baba!" Grinned Alfie as shuffled closer to his mother and looked down to her before moving his hand to her head and gently stroked her head.

Steve smiled down to his son before he then smiled and sighed happily to his wife. This moment was so perfect.

"Would Alfie like to hold his sister?" Sam asked to Alfie who nodded enthusiastically and sat himself down on the bed properly and held out his arms for her. He wanted a cuddle with her!

Sam smiled as she gently placed the tiny baby in Alfie's arms, with Steve helping to supports Alfie's arm and the baby's head and smiled as Alfie just looked at his sister. "She's cute." He declared with a grin. It always amazed Sam how much Alfie would talk more and more each day.

Danny smiled watching them and stood next to his own daughter who was happily taking pictures on her phone of the little family. It was beautiful to see. He was very proud of his sister right now.

Sam smiled hearing Alfie and gently ran her fingers lightly through his hair before smiling. "You think?" She questioned to him as she watched the two of them. She was a bit worried about how Alfie would react to his new little sister but he seemed to be liking her for the moment. She hoped that it would stay that way. Looking up as she heard a knock on the door she then smiled seeing Kono and the rest of Five-0 pop their heads around.

Kono smiled coming in with balloons while the rest of the team came in with presents. Hugging Sam and Steve she then smiled down to the new member of their ohana and smiled. She was beautiful. "Have they said when you can go home?" Kono asked with a smile to her.

"It'll be sometime today. I've had my shower and they've done a few more checks on the baby so just waiting for them to come back then we should be able to go."

"So when's baby number three coming?" Chin asked with a chuckle.

Sam laughed. "I am in no hurry for another baby. To say I didn't like labour was an understatement." She shrugged. "We have one of each…I'm happy that our family is completed but who knows. Maybe a few years down the line we'll change our minds."

Steve looked to her. "You nearly broke my hand. Few years and more if we have any more." He commented with a chuckle.

"I didn't squeeze your hand that hard." Scoffed Sam looking to her husband.

Steve looked to her and scoffed back. "Yes you did. My little finger is still number." He grumbled with a pout before he then smiled down to Alfie and the baby.

"Don't worry pal Rachel nearly broke mine when she was having Grace. Kinda makes me glad she had a section on Charlie."

"She didn't have a choice." Laughed Sam with a shake of her head.

"Still. I was happy." Danny told her with a laugh.

"So." Began Chin as he looked to the little family. "What's her name?" He asked with a smile to them.

"We couldn't really decide on one." Admitted Sam looking to him before looking down to her daughter. "We went through so many and now looking at her…she doesn't look like any of the names we liked…"

"Well you better decide on a name before mom and dad arrive."

Sam looked to her brother. "You called them already?"

"Of course I did. They're grandparents again. They needed to know." He mused to her.

Sam looked to him. "They're staying with you this time." Faking a smile she kissed Alfie's head holding him and the baby close.

Danny frowned at her playfully before he then looked to the baby and smiled as she yawned. "Okay now that was cute."

"My baba." Alfie told Danny with a frown.

"Oh damn nephew's gone territorial already." Laughed Danny with a shake of his head.

Hearing Alfie and then Danny Sam thought for a minute before she then looked to Steve and smiled before looking to Alfie. "Yes your baba Alfie, and mommy's baba and dada's baba…what shall we call her?" She asked curiously to him.

Looking to his mother as she spoke Alfie then thought for a minute before he looked down to his sleeping sister in his arms before looking to his mother once more. "Lily." He simply told her before looking back down to his sister.

Sam smiled to him before looking to Steve. "What you think?"

"Lily McGarrett. I like it." Smiled Steve as he looked to her.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Me too." Kissing Alfie's head she smiled down to Lily. "Welcome to the world. Lily McGarrett." She mused with a smile to herself. She couldn't help but smile. Who would have thought that their little boy who wasn't even two yet would be naming their little princess. Who would have thought that she would be here right now being this happy. Life right now was so perfect. She had everything she could have wanted and more. A loving husband. Friends who were like family. Two beautiful children and not to mention a powering empire in the form of her law firm. Life was good.

Steve smiled and moved his arm around his family and smiled. He never thought that he would have this. But here he was. Husband. Father. Life was too perfect right now. He never wanted this feeling to end and deep down he knew it wouldn't. His and Sam's relationship grew stronger and stronger by the day.  
All that mattered was them and their children.  
Their little ohana.

* * *

 _So that's it for this story :) Wanted to leave it on a happy note :)_

 _i will be writing more stories at some point but will admit the constant negativity about how i portrayed Catherine etc has put me on a bit of a downer even though i have explained a number of times why i wrote her like that. But hey ho can't please everyone. Yes it was extreme of Catherine but that was the point._

 _thank you to everyone who has left reviews and supported all my stories, you have no idea how much i appreciate that. Without your support i wouldn't be able to finish the stories so thank you :)_

 _if there are any requests people would like me to do feel free to private message me your ideas/requests. Maybe one of them will give me the inspiration to write another story._

 _much love guys_

 _K x_


End file.
